Finding Pandora
by Miracle or Magic
Summary: Vermouth, having ordered to get rid of Conan, she leaves him dying then a mysterious voice offers him a deal. It will grant anything he wish in exchange for..? Read to find out! Eventual  sort of  ShinxKai
1. Chapter 1: Edogawa Conan Has Got to Go

**A/N:**

This is my first fan fiction! I had this idea for years and all the KaiShin fan fics has inspired me for this story! I hope you like it!

**Warning!**

**Yaoi, boyxboy pairing, burning people alive**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 1: Edogawa Conan Has Got to Go<strong>

In a dark room, a woman growled in frustration as she tapped her long fingers on the cold metal desk. She remembered what the Boss said to her just minutes ago, _"Edogawa Conan has got to go."_

She couldn't wiggle out of this one. _He_ had noticed the boy already although Kudo Shinichi had turned into Conan just over a year ago. This is bad... The boy was always asking for trouble-shrunken or not.

Her tapping began to slow as she started to think more deeply. Then finally the noise stopped, her lean fingers frozen in mid-air. And after a moment of pause, she hummed, "Hello there, Kir."

The door to the room opened and the dark haired woman entered. She leaned onto the wooden door frame and asked, "Are you ready, Vermouth?"

Vermouth checked her guns for bullets and smirked in satisfaction. "Yes." Edogawa Conan has got to go.

**~.~.~.~**

Kir didn't like it. What did a seven year old boy do to get into a top target list of the organization? She vaguely remembered the bright little boy that she had met when she was captured by the FBI. His eyes were shining with determination and intelligence and almost unnoticeable shadow of secrets, mysteries, death and pain over his small face. He was as clever as Akai Shuichi-or 'Silver Bullet' the as the organization like to call him. And sure, he was a bit mature for his age but he was still a seven year old!

Plus, she didn't like that smirk on Vermouth's face. It always makes her wonder what the woman is planning. She would have to be more careful. The security has been too tight to contact the FBI. She would have to do that now when the guards are changing position.

Hidden in the shadow, she pressed a speed dial. After a couple of rings, an American woman answered.

"Moshi moshi, Jodie here."

"It's me, Kir."

The woman paused and asked, "Is something wrong?"

"Yes, very... I need to warn you that the organization's organization is Edoga-" Kir's eyes widened as the gunshot fired.

"Hello? Kir?" Jodie called out. But the line was already dead. "Damn!" She cursed. Edoga...? Then she a thought struck her. Edogawa Conan!

**...**

"Got you~" Vermouth sang with a gun in her hand smoking.

"Ver...mouth..." Kir growled as she wiped the blood flowing from the cuts on her cheek. When Vermouth had shot the phone into bits, some parts from the phone had scraped her face.

"You really are a NOC, right?" She chuckled.

Kir frowned, realizing there is no point of lying. "So what? Are you going to report to the Boss or just kill me right here?"

Vermouth seemed to consider the options before answering, "Neither. This is rather interesting. We'll see."

Kir's eyes widened in disbelief, "You are...letting me go?"

Vermouth rolled her eyes. "You sound like you want me to kill you."

Kir frowned. "What are you thinking Vermouth?" She wondered aloud.

Vermouth smirked at this. "I was just thinking that the Boss is right. Edogawa Conan has to go. And there is nothing you can do to stop me." She walked away, with an enigmatic grin plastered onto her face. Then she suddenly stopped, turning toward the CIA agent. "In your case you are wondering, I'm leaving in 10 minutes."

Kir just stared at the blond woman in front of her then added a few words of her own. "Why does _he_ want a seven year old dead?"

"Eight," Vermouth corrected the other woman. "It's been a year since..." Then Vermouth caught herself talking out loud.

"Since...?" Kir's eyebrows rose.

_Since he was turned to a child_, Vermouth thought but instead answered, "Since we've met him."

Kir's frown deepened as she noticed a ruby necklace that hung on Vermouth. She normally didn't wear jewelry unless it's part of a disguise. "What's-"

"Enough, I'm a busy person you know."

**~.~.~.~**

Kudo Shinichi-or Edogawa Conan-ran up the stairs, close but yet far behind the white clothed thief. When they had reached the roof, he didn't know.

He just felt hot and stuffy one moment then cold and refreshing the next.

"Tantei-kun... I've been waiting for you." The Phantom Thief purred at him.

Conan just smirked, his hand twitching to press the wrist-watch-tranquilizer.

"Ah ah ah!" Kid waved his index finger at the not-child and with a small 'poof' the wrist watch was gone. "It's rude to put people to sleep when they are trying to have a civil talk!" The thief teased.

Conan first growled in annoyance and snorted, "_CIVIL_? Since when were you ever _civil_?"

The thief thought for a second."Hmm... Since now?" Kid let out an amused chuckle at the not-child and jumped onto the railing, walking calmly on it.

"You know it just rained and the rail is slippery, right?" Conan pointed it out.

"Aw, is Tantei-kun worrying for me?"

Conan just rolled his eyes although there was a slight blush threatening to show behind his Conan mask. "If my detection is correct, you can't use your hang glider because the wind blowing in the wrong direction and make you crash into the building... So basically you are trapped."

"Well, you are _half_ right, Tantei-kun. Now can we talk?" The wind got stronger making the white cape flutter behind the moonlit thief.

Conan huffed; he was supposed to throw him in jail, not _chat_ with him! But he got to say that he was curious of what the thief wanted to tell him that he risked being caught. So the shrunken teen nodded his head until he felt an intense glare that made him stiffen.

He felt _Them _just like Ai. He had been running into them a lot lately and had developed a sixth sense. He caught a black shadow move and the cold black eyes that only seem to focus on the thief; not anything else.

He instantly reached for his soccer belt and yelled at the top of his lungs, "_DUCK!_"

Kid saw the man in black too; but just seconds too late. The gun was fired however the thief was lucky that he twisted his body and the bullet barely scraped Kid's shoulder. However his luck had ran out when he slipped on the rail and started to free fall from the 60 story building.

After connecting a soccer ball to the man's face, knocking him out at least for the moment, Conan caught the surprised gasp and turned just in time to see the thief slip on the railing and falling...

"_KID!_" Conan wasn't thinking anymore. He bent over the railing, reaching for the thief. Then he felt the cold silky glove in his hand tighten around his tiny hand. "Hold...on..._ugh_ you are heavier than you look!"

"Uh...thank you?" Then Kid noticed that the mini-tantei was slipping with him. Determined, the thief ignored the sharp pain on his shoulder and kicked the side of the building, boosting himself up.

When the thief was safely on the roof, Conan asked, "Who is this?"

Thief scowled in hate while Conan watched in amusement and worry when the thief showed his emotion a little by little.

"No one."

Conan frowned; he was obviously not pleased with the answer that he had gotten.

"Shouldn't you go to bed, Tantei-kun?" Kid teased, his trademark grim plastered onto his face that is half covered by the shadows.

Conan scowled. He was _not_ a kid! Well, not mentally anyway. "Whatever. I think I'm going to call the police."

"And I'll tie the man up." Kid replied automatically keeping his poker face hard and intact.

Conan nodded and headed for the stairs. He then paused and said to the thief, "This is not over. You will have to answer me sooner or later."

Lady Luck was on Kid's side at the end. The wind started to change its direction and Kid grinned wider.

"I think it is over, Tantei-kun, because it's my cue to go!" He exclaimed to the shrunken teen after tying the man to the sturdy pole. Then he jumped over the building, his hang glider immediately activating itself.

"Baka! You just injured your shoulder!" Conan paled as he exclaimed. Then he started to relax as he saw the magician thief fly safely over the dark sky. "Geez, making me worried…" Conan scowled then he turned to the black clothed man. Then the mini-detective's eyes widened in shock as the man was gone.

**~.~.~.~**

After couple of extremely loud scolding and swearing from Nakamori, Conan sighed and headed back to Beika.

His phone rang and he answered, "Moshi moshi?"

"Conan-kun! Where are you? Do you realize it's over eleven o' clock right now?" _Uh-oh. Ran sounded really mad... _"It's not polite to stay at someone's house for that long!"

"Gomenasai, Ran-neechan! I'll head there right away!" Then he hung up and sweatdropped.

He hurried to the train station. But he wasn't that familiar with this part of the district although it is part of Tokyo. He avoided the crowed roads because it would be suspicious if a kid is running alone late at night.

But that was a mistake. He tensed up; sensing one of _Them_ not so far from where he was. He tried to go back when a strong hand grabbed him.

He let out a gasp of surprise and pain before being knocked onto the floor. Conan groaned and felt a tiny trickle of blood dripping from his lips. His vision swam but he could just make out a figure of a man and black... He felt his fears screaming at him to run. He struggled to get up but he couldn't move at all. After all he had just taken a full-blow of a strong grown man and he wasn't even in his high school self.

He gaped as he recognized the man. It was the man from the gun who tried to kill Kid. Was he one of _Them_? He certainly had the aura.

"I could just kill you right now..." The man said as he took out something from his black jacket. A knife? A gun? Conan did not know. But he deduced that it was probably knife. How else would he be able to free himself from the rope that held him tightly to the pole from before? Then he frowned slightly. How could Kid forget to check the man's pocket for weapons? He wasn't usually that careless... Was the thief that nervous?

"Stop it, Snake." The man froze at the voice.

"Vermouth," Snake growled.

"He's mine. Back off." Conan took a peek at the woman, and recognized her. He struggled but he was helpless as the woman picked him up.

He kicked and screamed despite the pain he was feeling before he felt a handkerchief over his mouth. The not-child began to feel dizzy and realized Vermouth has drugged him. Few seconds later, the shrunken teen dropped limp, sleeping soundly.

"Vermouth...he has a connection with Kid. I just know it!" Snake growled at the woman.

Vermouth turned swiftly at the man and responded coldly, "And the Boss wants him _gone_ by tomorrow. Do dare to go against _His _order?"

Snake paled and stammered, "N-no but!"

"No buts." Vermouth said firmly. Snake clinched his jaw and bowed his head. "Good. Now go run along and chase some thieves," Vermouth mocked.

Snake's black eyes flared dangerously but managed to hold the urge to kill the woman right now. She was HIS favorite. He couldn't risk getting himself killed either.

"What are you going to do?" Snake asked but was unable to hide the low growl.

"Just my job." Vermouth stated simply as if it explained everything. And it did.

Snake nodded. "I would love to watch that kid die with my own eyes though. It would've been enjoyable to finish him up myself."

There was something that showed on Vermouth's eyes. But Snake did not notice. Vermouth continued to smirk before ordered the man in an icy voice, "_GO_."

Snake frowned but he swallowed his pride and complied. Once Snake was out of sight, Vermouth relaxed. She didn't notice that she had felt so tense.

"Okay," she said as she noticed the boy stir as he started to wake up. "How are you feeling, Silver Bullet-kun?"

"Vermouth..." Conan said in a hoarse voice.

"Shh... I'll take care of everything. Here," Vermouth shoved something into Conan's mouth, forcing him to swallow. Conan gagged after swallowing the thing only to be silenced by Vermouth again.

"This is hard for me too, Silver Bullet... But it is needed." Conan was on the cold cement floor now. The icy wind made him shiver.

"Oh, are you cold?" Vermouth asked as she took out her lighter. She lit it up and brought it close to the shivering boy. _And closer..._ Conan sighed as he felt the warmth but then his eyes widened when he realized that the flame was too close to and was still getting closer.

He croaked, "What are you-" Then he screamed as pain exploded everywhere. He didn't try to hold down his fear and pain. He was being burned _alive_, damn it!

There was only hotness and pain all over the child's body. It was much _much_ worse than shrinking, Conan decided.

His eyes darted around everywhere desperately. His frantic gaze met Vermouth's unfazed ones. He held back a scream as he mouthed _'Why?'_ to her.

She just gave him a sad smile. She paused for a moment and said, "If you are truly worth it... If fate allows us...we will meet again." And she walked away, ignoring the boy screaming in great pain.

Her words echoed inside Edogawa Conan's head before the not-child finally collapsed and was dragged into the dark and coldness...

**~.~.~.~**

Kaito flinched as he felt his heart tighten. Aoko paused from talking when she noticed her usually hyper best friend go pale.

"Kaito? Are you alright?" Aoko asked in a worried tone.

He quickly picked up his broken poker face and grinned. "What?"

"Don't try to hide it! You are worried about something and I want to know why!"

Kaito groaned, "Aoko~ Stop asking 'why's like you are a detective! It's annoying and I thought I made it clear by making Hakuba my prime target!"

Hakuba, who was listening silently to the conversation, suddenly snorted and asked, "_That's _why you always prank me?"

"No, of course not! You are also an up-tight, Holmes Freak, boring-"

"I get your point!" Hakuba groaned at the magician.

Kaito grinned widely. But it soon dropped again when he felt his chest empty with loss.

He immediately thought, _'Shinichi...'_ Then as quickly as it had begun, he snapped out of it. Behind his poker face, he blushed at the thought of the famous Kudo Shinichi whom he recently found out that he had been shrunken into a child. After all, he was after the jewel that grants you _IMMORTALITY_. What's not to believe? He smiled happily at the thought of the detective. He had wanted to talk to the chibi alone about his feelings to him. He wondered whether the chibi make it home safely. He then decided that he is going to visit him today.

**~.~.~.~**

It was dark. That's the first thing the not-child noticed. The next was that the burning of fire stopped only to be replaced by the icy cold feelings. Then it was a voice.

_'My dear child, do you wish to live?'_

It was a voice of a woman, gentle and soft. He scoffed at the question. Of course he wanted to live!

_'Why?'_

He frowned. He still has things to do like taking down the biggest crime organizationn and...

_'You have a lover, don't you?"_

The voice seemed amused as Conan felt a heat rising to his cheeks. It's nothing like that! Besides that person won't feel the same way...

_'It's that Kaitou Kid isn't it?'_

The voice chuckled as Conan's face turned completely red.

_'I can fix all of that... You and your crush can work out and take down the organization and also escape from that Conan body that you hate so much. And all you have to do is just do me one favor…'_

Conan tilted his head, curiousness clearly fixed to his face.

_'I want the gem...Pandora.'_

* * *

><p><strong>So how was it? Hate it? Like it? LOVE it? Please R&amp;R!<strong>


	2. Chapter 2

**OKKKK I'm sorry for those of you who saw the 3rd chapter first! I must be out of my mind already! I didn't even realize it and went to do my homework! Well chapter 2 is here and ehhh I'll keep the chapter 3 posted anyway...**

**WOW! Thank you my dear readers for reading this and special thanks to the seven reviewers for just simply reviewing! Had me very motivated! Okay so here's the update!**

**Disclaimer: I'm new at this so I forgot to put disclaimer on the first one… hmmm Well I do not own anything!**

**Chapter 2: Raining**

Ran sighed worriedly, pacing back and forth in the Mouri Agency. It's been 2 days since Conan last called her. She called the police immediately when she noticed he hadn't come home. But so far, nothing came up.

She jumped at the loud ringing of the phone. She quickly picked it up and answered, not bothering to hide her worry in her voice, "Megure-keibu?"

"N-no. It's me...Conan's mother."

_Oh, no..._"E-Edogawa-san? I'm terribly sorry...I-" Ran was close to tears now.

On the end of the phone, Shinichi held his voice-changer and spoke, wincing in guilt. "No! What's wrong? Oh, don't cry, Ran-chan... You are not making this easy for me. I'm sorry about taking Conan without calling you..." He trailed off and heard Ran gasp softly.

"Excuse me?"

"Conan's father died and it was kind of urgent..." Shinichi trailed off. He had the script all planned.

"Surely you had time to visit us or at least _call_ us no matter how urgent!" Ran said in a relieved but still angry tone. "It had me worried for _days_!"

"I'm sorry, Ran-chan. But just to let you know, I saw my husband _die_in front of my eyes..." Shinichi thought hard for a second and continued, "...during the cross fire between the police and the robbers that happened in Yokohama. It was in the news..."

Ran's voice softened and filled in guilt and sympathy, "Oh...I'm sorry... Is Conan-kun okay?"

Shinichi smiled sourly and replied, "Yes, his in a bit of a shock but he would recover soon." Ran sighed in relief. Shinichi breathed deeply and through the phone, "I'm sorry again...but after losing my...husband, it made me learn something. I decided that I would take Conan to America with me."

There was only silence and Shinichi could just imagine Ran's shocked face.

"E-Edogawa-san, does Conan-kun agree to this?"

"Yes... He had missed me a lot and as a mother I would need to be near him often now."

"C-can...I...?" Ran asked her voice slightly cracking.

"Of course," Shinichi answered and expertly turned the dial of the voice-changer to Conan's voice.

"Ran-neechan..." It was a good thing that they were on a phone. He didn't want Ran to see his face drenched in guilt.

"Conan-kun, don't forget me, okay?" Ran said as cheerful as she could manage.

"How could I ever forget you, Ran-neechan?" Conan exclaimed in a childish way to his "neechan". But there was sadness in his voice too.

"I hate to break the news to the kids..." Ran murmured.

Shinichi flinched. "Ran-neechan, I'm...sorry..."

"Sorry for what, Conan-kun? You've done nothing wrong!"

Shinichi could only smile meekly. "Yeah..."

_No, I lied to you for almost a year and I might leave you for good now. Plus I don't love you anymore. I've done everything wrong..._

"Alright, bye Conan-kun." Ran said softly, silently choking back her tears.

"Bye, Ran-neechan..." Then Shinichi hung up. He placed Agase's phone back and slumped onto the couch.

"Kudo-kun, you cannot be serious..." Ai eyed him in disbelief.

"Well, it's true. Seeing is believing, ne? I need to move out for a while... A_ long _while."

"Then where do you plan to go?" The mini-scientist asked.

"I won't tell you because sooner or later, it's going to reach everybody else's ear. Just tell them I'm fine, okay?" When Shinichi saw Ai nod, he said in a satisfied voice, "Good."

"Won't you need anything?" Ai asked.

"Hopefully not..."

Ai sighed, irritated. "Wait before you leave." Shinichi shrugged and watched the shrunken scientist leave the living room to her lab. It didn't take long for her to return with a black backpack. Shinichi's eyebrows rose and Ai explained, "It has some clothes in it and some cash. It should be useful. Oh, and the _things_you asked for will be ready in a week. Come and get it later, alright?"

"Thanks, Haibara. It means a lot me..."

She nodded and Shinichi walked out of Agase's house. When she was sure Shinichi was far away enough, she let out a laughter that she had been holding ever since Shinichi arrived to hakase's.

Although what happened to the detective is illogical and impossible, so is de-aging ten years right? Well, except it can be proven that  
>it was caused by APTX 4869...<p>

Ai had one last laugh and turned on the news. Things are about to get interesting.

**~.~.~.~**

Shinichi first dropped by his house and packed a few of his favorite Sherlock Holmes book and some cash lying around. It's still a surprise that his house wasn't robbed yet. Well, who would dare to raid the famous detective's house after all?

Some time flew past and he heard the soft sound of rain drumming against the window. As he started to leave, he grabbed an umbrella and walked out, wondering where to go.

_"Take a train..."_The voice said to the detective.

Shinichi just sighed and said to the voice, "Seriously, I think I know how to think for myself!"

_"Trust me, I've read all your thought and none of them is good."_That made Shinichi scowl.

He sighed and grumbled, "Yeah, yeah... Take a train to..?"

_"Anywhere,"_ the voice inside his head smirked.  
><strong><br>~.~.~.~**

Aoko sighed as she glared at the sky and the pouring rain. If she glared any longer there would surely be a hole in the sky.

"Need an umbrella?" Aoko turned at the voice. There was a girl about her age standing, smiling. She was tall like a model with slender figure and a smooth, white skin that every girl would dream of. She had a straight light brown hair resting comfortably on her shoulder and sharp gray eyes that seemed to penetrate everything.

"Umm, yeah, but I waited for this long. I think I could wait a little longer. Plus I already called my friend." Aoko replied.

"Hmm, then I'll wait with you."

"Ah, you don't need to..."

"No, it's alright. I want to. I have nowhere to go now. Just going where life takes me..."

"You are really a care-free person," Aoko commented and the girl chuckled.

"I'm not usually like this. Going along with my life only means trouble."

Aoko tilted her head in confusion and the girl would only laugh.

"Anyway, my name is Nakamori Aoko. And yours?"

The girl paused, as if she never expected her to ask. "Uh...It's Yaksokura Hinami." That started the talk about random things then after a while Hinami glanced at the wrist watch and saw her eyes widen. "We've been waiting for over 30 minutes! Are you sure your friend is coming?"

"Well, he didn't pick up his phone so I texted him..." Aoko replied sheepishly.

"Well, I don't think the rain is going to stop anytime soon," Hinami said to Aoko, frowning. "Come on, I'll take you home."

"You don't need to! I'm pretty sure my idiotic friend is nearby now," Aoko said nervously.

"Well, okay... But really, if you think I'm some kind of kidnapper, you are just being ridiculous." Aoko blushed for she _did_think that...

"Better safe than sorry!" Aoko huffed.

Hinami paused at Aoko's action and started to laugh. Aoko's face became red with embarrassment.

"Sorry, it's just that...HA HA! It's...really surprising...HA HA HA!"

"You..."

"If it makes you feel any better you could have the phone ready to call the police if you think I'm up to something. Alright?"

"Why do you insist of taking me home?" Aoko asked.

"Just didn't want to be alone after _that_. And also..." Hinami looked up at the building with her gray eyes sharpening.

"Also...?"

Hinami shook her head and smiled, "No, it's nothing. Let's go."

**~.~.~.~**

Aoko sighed. She couldn't believe she would show a _stranger_ where her house is. In return, she had someone to talk to in this gloomy weather. They talked and talked and were becoming fast friends. Hinami wasn't a social type; that was obvious from the start when Aoko noticed her discomfort. But why the girl insisted on staying by her, she didn't know. Not that she minded though. She felt somehow safer..._protected_.

"Aoko!" Aoko's head snapped up when hearing a familiar voice.

"BAKAITO!" Aoko yelled, "You are late!"

"Gomen!" Kaito stopped abruptly and frowned at the girl next to his best friend. "Who is this?"

"Oh, this Yaksokura Hinami-san. I met her at the train station." Then she introduced, "Hinami-san, this is Kuroba Kaito, my best friend."

"Nice to meet you, Yaksokura-san."

Hinami smiled and nodded. "Nice to meet you too." Kaito suddenly felt uneasy and began to look around. He thought he saw something when Hinami suddenly clasped her hands together and announced, "Well, I guess I have to go now." Suddenly she stiffened and exclaimed out loud, "Be careful..." She said, as she grinned an enigmatic smile, "Who knows when and where the _crows_are going to appear?"

Kaito froze at the word. But he expertly kept his mask on and asked in confusion, "What do you mean?"**  
>...<strong>

"We have three people. Two girls and a boy around the same age as the other. What should I do?" The man asked, his fingers itching to pull the gun trigger.

The reply came shortly after in his ear piece. "Shoot the boy..."

"Okay," the man answered and trained his gun toward the messy haired teen.

Then he stopped when he heard the girl with light colored hair saying, "Who knows when and where the _crows_are going to appear?"

The assassin spoke into the tiny mic near his throat, "The girl knows about us. I think I'm going to go for her."

"Fine. Do not miss."

The man grunted and began to slowly squeeze the trigger, his attention solely on the girl with a light brown hair.

**...**

Gunshot was heard. As if she had expected it Hinami twisted her body to dodge the bullets, but let out a small cry as she felt an incredible pain on her left shoulder that is continuing to spread. Her vision was swimming and shortly after that there was a loud scream and people's attention on her.

She had expected it but panic was rising inside. She gritted her teeth and when she caught a glimpse of the sniper on the roof, she fell forward and stayed still. From the tiny corner of her right eye, she saw the smirk that the sniper held and leave. He was too arrogant. He thought he had hit her.

Once Hinami was sure the sniper was gone, she began to move her body slowly. She clutched her injured shoulder, trying to stop the bleeding and breathed heavily, wincing in pain before covering it,

"We need ambulance!" Aoko yelled in a slightly panicked voice. Hinami reached for the girl's hand and shook her head.

"No...Hospital won't be necessary. It only grazed me." Hinami lied expertly. The bullet had pierced her, busting her left shoulder. But she should be grateful that the bullet made it through. Taking out a bullet would've hurt more and let's not forget dangerous.

Aoko was close to tears and Kaito watched her with a blank face but she knew all too well that it was a mask for she used so many herself.

"Don't lie," the boy said to the injured girl. "That bullet wound is through and through."

Hinami hid an inner flinch and just smirked. "It'll heal."

"Not if you don't get a proper medical care!" He protested.

"Not the hospital..." Hinami said worriedly.

"Why? Don't tell me you are scared of the hospital!" Kaito teased.

Hinami shot him an annoyed glared and was suddenly aware of the people watching.

She guessed since the gun was silenced and no one heard the gun going off or saw the man in black with a riffle on the roof; they didn't know somebody was shot_. Unless somebody found the bullet..._Her eyes widened as she spotted a bullet pinned into the cracks of the sidewalk. Good, no one noticed or was near it.

"Nothing to see here! I just fell!" Hinami announced to the gathering crowd, doing her best to hide the blood flowing from her shoulder. The crowd murmured to themselves and moved on.

"Why did you do that?" Aoko growled. "You are the most idiotic person I've ever seen next to Kaitou Kid and BaKaito!"

"Tired..." Hinami mumbled.

"Oi, oi! You can't fall asleep now! You have to tell us where your house is!" Kaito exclaimed but the girl went limp, her chest rising and falling slowly. Kaito groaned and began to look through the girl's bag.

"Kaito, what are you doing?" Aoko scolded him and tried to stop the magician.

"I'm trying to look for anything that we can find to identify her! But..."

"But what?"

"All she has is some clothes and a wad of cash. She looks like she ran away from home..."

Aoko wasn't listening anymore. She grimaced as she eyed the stick red substance running down the other girl's black t-shirt.

"I'll get her to my place," Kaito said to Aoko.

"But Kaito, she is-"

"I know she's hurt but for some reason, she doesn't want to go to the hospital. And plus, it isn't as bad as you think so with some stitching, she should be fine..." The magician lifted the unconscious girl bridal style and started walking while Aoko held the umbrella. They walked silently, just listening to the soft rain drizzling.

**Hmm… not my favorite kind of ending…**

**It's kind of obvious how this story is going to turn out…SO FAR! But I still got tons of idea to put into this story! Please tell me if you liked it or hate it! R&R PLEASE!**


	3. Chapter 3

**Chapter 3: Fallen Hard**

Hinami started open her eyes before closing it again from the blinding light.

She shifted slightly and felt very sore. She turned to left and saw her shoulder patched up neatly. She looked down at her shirt and realized the person patched her up perfectly despite the fact that her clothes was in the way.

"Who are you?"

Hinami blinked. "Excuse me?" That was not what she expected to hear when she woke up.

Kaito took a deep breath and glared with serious eyes, "I said...who _are_ you?"

"Yaksokura Hinami." The girl answered simply. "I thought we are through this already. Oh, that reminds me, where am I?"

"That's not what I was talking about..." He growled.

Hinami scoffed in irritation and breathed some air deeply. Yep, she was good and alive. Then she froze, and stared into the boy's two purple orbs. "You—" Then she stopped herself, a knowing grin plastered on her face.

"What?"

"Nothing. Well, I have to get going," Hinami announced coolly and began to sit up. Before Kaito could stop her, she clutched her shoulder and hissed in pain.

"You were _shot_! Rest a bit, will you?"

"I'll be alright! And so are you!" She snapped at the boy.

"W-what?" Kaito's poker face slipped before clicking back again. "What do you mean?"

"Don't pretend. Your right shoulder seems stiffer than the other. It only grazed it probably but you should rest too." Hinami frowned and said, "Now I have to hurry..."

"You ran away from home, didn't you?"

Hinami paused and felt her eyes widen. "What?"

"The contents inside the bag are all the proof that I need," Kaito said as he tossed her black backpack.

Hinami smirked. "Well, you could say that..." She sighed and stood up. "Where's the phone? I need to tell my parents something."

"Going home?" Kaito asked, raising his eyebrows. "Hmm" was the only reply. "The phone is downstairs. You'll see it right away."

"Thanks."

"Hey, Yaksokura-san?"

Hinami turned to Kaito. "Call me Hinami. We look about the same age..."

"Hinami-san...why were you with Aoko today?"

Hinami paused and stared straight into his eyes before looking away. "You want know the truth?" Kaito nodded in determination. "Because that sniper was targeting your _girlfriend_ ever since she stood under the roof of the subway. That's why." Kaito thought he heard a growl when she said "girlfriend".

"She's _not_ my _girlfriend_!" Hinami gave him the "whatever" look. Kaito ignored that look and continued, "Hinami-san, before you leave, make sure you see Aoko. She was really scared today."

Hinami smiled. "Of course."

She made her way to the phone and Kaito trailed behind her, his sharp eyes eyeing her carefully. When he saw her tense, he looked away. Hinami was very sensitive of somebody following her, Kaito noticed. Out of the corner of his eyes, he saw her relax and press some numbers.

"Hello, Okaa-" Hinami paused, and held the phone away from her ears and Kaito thought he heard the woman screaming something he couldn't quite catch.

"I know. I am... So Haibara told you already?... Uh, I don't know?... Okaa-san!" Hinami's face was red with embarrassment and Kaito wondered what her mother was saying to make the composed teen so flushed. "Whatever... But I have this place in mind... You think you can... Oh, really? Thanks, Okaa-san. So when?... Okay. I'll stay in our house until then. Bye, say hi to Tou-san for me..." A soft chuckle was let out. Soon after, she hung up.

"Is everything all right?" Kaito asked Hinami.

She nodded and broke a small grin. "Kuroba Kaito, right?" Kaito blinked and just nodded. "So where's Aoko-san?" Kaito silently pointed to the room Aoko was in. She couldn't handle the sight of blood.

"See you soon," Hinami smirked. And for some reason, Kaito felt a shiver down his back.

**...**

"Aoko-san..."

Aoko turned in surprise. "Hinami-san, you should be resting!"

"I'm alright! You have a good friend, Aoko-san."

"What, that BaKaito? No way." Aoko huffed, crossing her arms.

"Hmm... But he has your friend and been your friend for how long?"

Aoko's face softened. "Almost 10 years now..."

"See? If you are still friends with him, then at least you'd think he isn't that bad?"

Aoko just giggled. "Maybe..."

"Well, see you soon, Aoko-san! Thanks for today!"

"Huh? Hinami-san?" But the girl was already out the door.

"See you soon?" Aoko repeated.  
><strong><br>~.~.~.~**

"Hello, Mouri Residence," a young woman answered the call.

"Ah, this is Megure."

"Ah, Megure-keibu! Gomenasai about Conan-kun!"

"Huh? what do you mean, Ran-kun?" Megure said in a confused voice."

Ran frowned and asked, "You didn't get the news from Takagi-keiji? Conan went home with his mother after the tragic accident of his father..."

"A-ah! Right... No worries, I'm glad he is safe. And I just called to check on you, that's all."

"Oh, okay..."

**...**

Kaito sighed as he put down his phone. _Tantei-kun went home? But why? Unless he's back to his own self again!_ Kaito grinned happily of the thought of Shinichi returning to his own now-18-self.

_Now... For the homecoming..._

**~.~.~.~**

Hinami-or should I dare say Shinichi-sighed as he unlocked his house that has been empty for months ever since Okiya moved to his family house in Kagoshima.

She-but actually a _he_-slumped on the couch and flinched when he landed on the wrong side and touched the bullet wound.

His heart pounded when he remembered today's event. Kuroba Kaito is Kaitou Kid! Well, there was no hard evidence but he didn't want to really prove his identity to the police but just to see him outside of the heist without anything to hide him. How he knew that the boy, Kuroba was kid was that first he looked remarkably like himself—Kudo Shinichi—and the second was the smell. He would never forget that _scent_; smell of flowers mingled with a hint of soap in perfect harmony.

He tried desperately to calm down his pounding heart and closed his eyes in attempt to sleep. But failed miserably so.

Kid held him! He put treated his wound! Shinichi blinked and groaned in annoyance.

He had fallen for the thief. _HARD._


	4. Chapter 4

**I am back! I hope you didn't wait for too long :P enjoy!**

**Answers to Reviews:**

**fourleafclover44-  
><strong>**Thank you! Well I actually live in Korea and ours and Japanese are similar so I think that's why it's easier for me to name my characters. There are many names that sounds like Japanese with a little touch! Thanks a lot for your kind review!**

**Kaitou Kid San-  
>Well, that's actually a good idea! I don't think I've read the one that Kaito is a girl except when he is disguised as one! But I can't think of anything with that.. maybe let me know if you have some ideas? Thank you!<strong>

**Disclaimer: Man, I always forget this! ME NO OWN! SO NO SUE! DX**

* * *

><p><em>There he stood, daring and proud in front of the final door that held what he yearned for all these years. Too get there, he had been through a lot. Then the 10 steps were the only thing that stood between him and his desire.<em>

When he stepped onto the first, the stairs opened to swallow him. But he was quick on his feet as he escaped to the second. He smiled a confident grin and moved onto the third. His instinct took over as he ducked the arrow aiming for his head and when he moved toward the fourth, he jumped immediately at the sight of the sword, letting it slice only an empty air. He threw a mocking grin at the trap and moved on. He ran all the way up without stopping for breath and ignored the low rumble the steps were giving him and finally reached the last step. His eyes widened when a huge axe swung from the side setting a domino effect for other axes to fall from the wall. He stepped back down to the ninth in surprise and clinched shut his eyes waiting for the axes to fall loudly on the floor, ripping the stairs away. But that never happened. The axe stood hanging from the ceiling and there was about a foot of space between the axe and the floor. He sighed in relief when the rumble erupted from the stairs and it started to shake making the giant axes to swing. He pulled up a determined grin as he stepped onto the tenth step. When the axes swung to the side out of his way, he rolled, jumped, tumbled pass the row of the deadly swinging weapons and paused letting another axe to swing by and struggling to stay upright as the step continued to shake before repeating the action one more time.

He had finally made it as he escaped the moving axes. There stood the entrance to what he had worked so hard for. He was drenched in sweat but it was worth it.

"This will do. This will be where I shall stay."

**Chapter 4**: **The Story from His Memory**

Soft wind drummed against the window. Yaksokura Hinami was peacefully reading 'The Sign of Four' in the Kudo Mansion library when she (Shinichi got over the he or she thing) froze as she caught a movement out of the corner of her eyes. She could've sworn it was _white_.

She frowned and knew immediately that it was Kaitou Kid. She shivered at the scent the thief had carelessly left behind and sighed, knowing the thief had already left.

What did Kaitou Kid want from her house anyway? Did he notice?

**~.~.~.~**

Another scream, another yell, another swing, and another laugh... It was a perfectly fine day in Ekoda High.

"KAITOO!"

Well, in Kaito's opinion, that is.

Putting on an innocent face, he glanced up at his childhood friend and answered, "Yeah?"

"What is the _meaning_of this?" She growled in low and dangerous voice.

Aoko was colored in neon pink. And when I said colored, it means _pink_from head to toe and skin was no exception. The whole class raised their eyebrows at her although they should've expected that Kaito was going to prank someone sooner or later for he always had for half of this school year already but the magician never failed to surprise them.

"What? I let _you_ have a center of attention once in a while and you are trying to _kill_me!" Kaito whined playfully as he ducked one of Aoko's deadly swings again.

Although Kaito seemed as cheery as ever, a question lingered in his mind.

When he went to the Kudo Mansion, he had not spotted Kudo Shinichi but Yaksokura Hinami.

_What was she doing in there? _That was a question to an answer that he may never get.

"Teacher's coming!" A student yelled and the whole class scrambled to their seats and in a blink of an eye, all students was seated and silent.

Teacher came in with a sigh. Then she froze as she noticed the stillness in the classroom. She had a right to be nervous for she had Kuroba Kaito in her class. He could never keep still that long.

"A-anyway, we have a new student from America!" Teacher announced and the students gave some bored applause. "Yaksokura-san, please come in."

Kaito's and Aoko's head snapped up at the familiar name. A girl walked in shyly—no, embarrassed would be more accurate. Boys' head snapped up instantly as the transferee walked gracefully despite the slight redness her face was showing and gave a small whistle. Nobody noticed that the new girl was trying desperately to keep her skirt as low as possible exception of Kaito of course. The class prankster chuckled when he saw Akako frown.

He teased, "Scared that you have a competition?"

Akako scowled at him but said nothing. It was true the boys were gaping and most were actually drooling at the model-like transfer student. But that wasn't the reason that she was frowning at the girl. She felt..._somethig_. Magic of some kind but it was too faint to tell.

"You know her?" She asked the magician.

He just shrugged and replied, "Just met her once..." Kaito stopped when he heard the sound of chair dragging next to him and when he turned, he saw the girl take an empty seat next to him and gave an enigmatic grin toward the class magician.

"Welcome to the class, Hinami-san." Kaito said to the girl and produced a pink rose. Her eyes widened before blushing and taking the flower. Kaito chuckled at the reaction. 'I guess even the new girl fell for my charm.'

"Kuroba-kun, it's a surprise to see you here again," she smiled. Kaito noticed it was a just a mask. It was a _good_mask but since having to use so many times, he could tell it was forced.

"Come on, cheer up!" Kaito exclaimed as he unnoticeably placed the trap inside the new girl's desk."

_Normally I don't prank girls but...she can be an exception. This is for scaring a crap out of me when we first met._

Like Kaito predicted, Hinami did not notice the trap under her desk. But what the magician did not know that she also had a..._helper_.

**"There's trap under desk,"**the voice warned making Hinami stop her nervous laughs.

"W-what?"

But soon enough, there was a burst of green and pink smoke and Hinami acted on instinct and escaped from the mischievous-looking smoke.

Kaito's eyebrows rise as all the students in their class have become the victim of the evil hair dye prank except for himself (of course) and the new girl.

His lips curled into a smile and beamed at her in challenge.

_This could get interesting..._

**~.~.~.~**

Hinami-Shinichi-sighed and looked out the window. The school was easy in Ekoda too. She basically knew everything and it was harder to keep herself awake in class than understanding what the class is working on. But Kuroba had helped her stay awake and she was on full alert for he almost caught her in one of his pranks. She sighed as she dodged another tricks from the magician and looked at the clock. Since so far it takes Kuroba about 10 minutes to set up his trap and 5 minutes in minimum, she had time to relax for a bit. So she slowly looked around and was slightly surprised to find one more familiar person in the room. There was detective, Hakuba Saguru.

So in conclusion, if her deduction is correct, then Kaitou Kid is practically spending his everyday life with the daughter of an inspector who swore to put Kid in jail and a high school detective who is as good as Kudo Shinichi himself.

**"Interesting..."** The voice inside Hinami's head said in amusement. **"This might be easier than I thought."  
><strong>  
>"I doubt it," Hinami scoffed at the voice inside her head. As Hinami rolled her eyes in exasperation she continued, "Looks like our English detective have a clue of who Kaitou Kid is."<br>**  
>"But with no evidence,"<strong>the voice pointed out sharply.

"But I'm _not_ Kid." Hinami growled in a low tone under her breath. "I've never done this and _heck _I never even dreamed that this would happen!"

Hinami looked up when the last bell rang and she almost screamed in joy.

Her bag wad already packed and waiting patiently for the teacher to arrive and dismiss them.

**~.~.~.~**

"Hinami-san!"

Hinami turned her head to the Ran-look-alike and smiled. "Yes, Aoko-san?"

"Well, I was going to talk to you during the break time but..." Aoko trailed off, glaring at Kaito.

The other girl just chuckled (no, she did not _giggle!_) and said, "It's alright. It was...fun to watch you chase Kuroba-kun with the mop."

The girls laughed out loud as Kaito scowled beside them rubbing his new bump on his head at the memory.

"So where do you live?" Aoko asked.

"Not too far away from the train station," Hinami replied. "My parents travel a lot so when I moved from America, they told me to pick where to live. And when I finally found where I wanted to live, I saw you in the station."

"Then where were you staying before that?" Kaito asked with a clean poker face.

Hinami was about to say "hotel" when she suddenly remembered that Kaitou Kid had saw her in Kudo Mansion.

"You know Kudo Shinichi?" Hinami asked her companions.

"You mean the famous high school detective?" Hakuba finally spoke up after being so silent.

"Yeah, him. Well, my parents are really close friend with his so he let me stay for awhile." Hinami said with a smile and looked at Kaito challengingly.

Then the smug grin was interrupted by a ringtone.

"Ah, excuse me," Hinami said to the others and she answered the phone. "Hello?"

_"Kudo-kun."_Hinami stiffened. It was Haibara.

"Yes, what do you want?"

_"I've finished. Well, I just helped Agase with safety and the effect."  
><em>  
>Hinami's eyebrows rose and asked, "Are you sure it's <em>safe<em>because I know you wouldn't care."

Oh, she could just hear the shrunken scientist rolling her eyes...or smirking in agreement.

_"True, but I don't want to kill off my only test subject_," Haibara answered in a chilling voice.

"Ha-ha."

_"Anyway, I'll see you at eight, tonight."_ Then she paused before saying, _"Oh, and your parents are here too."_

Hinami felt her eyes widen and started, "But—" The line went dead."Hinami-san, are you alright?" Aoko asked.

She sighed and replied, "Yeah, just my _friend_hung up on me!" Kaito noticed that the word "friend" was a little forced. "Well, I have to go now. My parents are visiting Japan today so I need to get ready!"

"Oh, okay... See you later then!" Aoko exclaimed. Hinami smiled at the girl and headed to the direction of Ekoda Station while the others headed the opposite direction.

But Kaito couldn't shake off the feeling that something was wrong with the new girl.

**~.~.~.~**

Hinami opened the door to her new home. Her parents have bought them long time ago but after they moved to America, they were going to sell it however they couldn't bring themselves to. So now, here she is. No wonder her parents managed to find a house in this district so fast.

But the faster the better. She had work to do. She made her way to her bedroom on the first floor and removed the two books from the shelf and pushed the wall next to it. The small door cleverly hidden appeared and Hinami entered it.

The house _looks_like it only has one floor but they were wrong. There was a second floor too and the only entrance to there was in her room. She figured it out because the outside looked taller than the inside that made her guess that there was a second floor. And also because her mom told her about it… It took her awhile to find the way up but she managed to find one so far. But it was enough.

As soon as she entered through the secret door, she started to take turn here then a turn there and finally a staircase was found.

Her mom _also_mentioned that her dad rigged traps on the stairs or something...

As soon as she thought about it, a huge steel ball with spikes was falling toward her and she froze in shock.

**"Wake up and **_**move!**_**"**The voice yelled making her wince but thanks to that, she was able to break free from her trance and move away before the scary ball managed to hit her.

"Whew, that was close!" Hinami managed to say. "Thanks." Then she scowled, "This seems like one of the traps from classic treasure hunter movies."

**"Yeah, let's get this over with." **

Hinami was more cautious this time. Who knows what kind of other traps her dad placed. Although she was quite shocked that it still worked well after so many years.

She took a deep breath, and took one step on the stairs when she heard a click and she knew what she had triggered. She yelped as the trap door opened and jumped onto the second and sighed in relief that the second one wasn't rigged in traps.

Hinami frowned as it seemed a bit familiar.

_There he stood, daring and proud in front of the final door that held what he yearned for all these years..._

She paused. "What was that?"

**"What was **_**what**_**"**The voice inside her head asked.

"I...I thought I heard something..."

**"If I couldn't hear it, then it could only mean...your own **_**memory.**_**"**

"What, you can read my mind but you can't read my past?" Hinami asked sarcastically.

**"There are some things I **_**can**_** and **_**cannot **_**do. If there was even a thing that could do **_**anything**_**, the world would've ended long ago."**But the girl only rolled her eyes at the comment.

_Too get there, he had been through a lot. Then the 10 steps were the only thing that stood between him and his desire..._

Then Hinami stopped as she remembered. "I got it! It's a story that Otou-san used to tell me! But what does it have to do with..." She trailed off, her eyes growing wider as she realized something.

"When he stepped onto the first, the stairs opened to swallow him. But he was quick on his feet as he escaped to the second. He smiled a confident grin and moved onto the third..." Hinami recited it under her breath. "The story tells us what traps are there in each steps and how to dodge them!" She said with a gasp. "So the third step is-"

_His instinct took over as he ducked the arrow aiming for his head and when he moved toward the fourth, he jumped immediately at the sight of the sword, letting it slice only an empty air.  
><em>  
>Hinami put on a wide grin as she stepped onto the next step and at the same time, ducked the flying arrows. Then jumped as high as she could manage after stepping over the fourth. She gasped in surprise as the sword almost reached her. She caught her breath and looked up to the rest of the 6 steps she has to take.<p>

_He ran all the way up without stopping for breath and ignored the low rumble the steps were giving him and finally reached the last step._

She ran all the way up and finally reached the tenth step. _What was the next one again?_' She thought as she stood on the last step. And just few meters away from her was the entrance to the second floor.

_His eyes widened when a huge ax swung from the side setting a domino effect for other axes to fall from the wall. He stepped back down to the ninth in surprise and clinched shut his eyes waiting for the axes to fall loudly on the floor, ripping the stairs away. But that never happened. The ax stood hanging from the ceiling and there was about a foot of space between the ax and the floor.  
><em>  
>Hinami yelped in surprise as the ax fell toward her and she stepped back down. There was a low rumble and the whole stairs began to shake.<p>

"Crap!" Hinami cursed out loud, "How did Otou-san managed to make this stairs?"

**"That,"** the voice replied in a sarcastic voice, **"would be one of the mysteries that you may never solve, meitantei."**Hinami scowled but half of her agreed.

"So what now?" Hinami sighed as she struggled to balance herself and glaring at the swinging axes.

_He sighed in relief when the rumble erupted from the stairs and it started to shake making the giant axes to swing. He pulled up a determined grin as he stepped onto the tenth step. When the axes swung to the side out of his way, he rolled, jumped, tumbled pass the row of the deadly swinging weapons and paused letting another axe to swing by and struggling to stay upright as the step continued to shake before repeating the action one more time.  
><em>  
>"I've never done any tumbling or gymnastics before!" The boy-turned-into-a-girl exclaimed in frustration. "I'm a soccer guy; I don't do flips in mid-air.<p>

**"I can help you with that." **The voice replied.

"H-how?"

**"Close your eyes and trust me..."**

Hinami scowled, "Do you think that's easy?" But she did shut her eyes anyway.

**"Consider this...as your training." **The voice slowly drifted off and he could hear the voice's instruction and his body just automatically following it.

_Crouch low, kick off with your feet, jump high, stretch your arms, and put your weight on it...  
><em>  
><strong>"Now, open your eyes."<br>**  
>Hinami followed and she gasped in shock. The axes retreated back to its wall and the shaking seemed to have stopped. And most of all, he was in front of the door to the second floor.<p>

"How did you _do_that?" Hinami asked in wonder.

**"All I was doing was telling you the instruction. The real thing happens when we unite."  
><strong>  
>"Okay...so how do we "unite"? Do I have to close my eyes? Because to be honest, I don't trust you fully with your actions."<p>

**"Well, once you've mastered it, you would be able to see but it will take some time before you do."  
><strong>  
>She sighed in exhaustion and after trying to let the information from the voice sink in and muttered, "I wonder why Otou-san put up so many traps here." And with a click, the door opened and her mouth dropped at the sight.<br>**  
>"I think I know now..." <strong>The voice said as it chuckled. **"Oh, the irony."**

Hinami continued to gape and blink. But nothing more.

**~.~.~.~.~**

"You gave the Ekoda house to Shinichi?" Yusaku asked his wife in a surprised tone.

"Well, although I doubt Shin-chan would use the second floor, he deserves to know." Yukiko paused before saying, "Or is it _she_now?"

Yusaku seem to be in thought before smiling and said, "We'll talk about it when he gets here, dear."

* * *

><p><strong>I just love this ^^ Please R&amp;R!<strong>


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Long time no see! Yes... I've been busy! I made this chapter extra long to make up for the late update! Longest i've EVER written as a chapter... over 4500words! well I hope you enjoy it! (P.S-please forgive me for my grammar mistakes... I try not to make any but it seems almost impossible for me XP)

And the answers to your reviews...

**Chelseaj500**: I hope my grammatic error distracted you from reading my story or anything! D: Thank you and enjoy!

**shanagi95: **no Hinami don't do gymnastic...well i didn't make her too.. its like controling a game character. The voice tells Shinichi how to move and his body just follows unless he resist. More would be mentioned in the future chapters... ^^

**Kaitou Kid San: **really, can't wait! well meanwhile, please enjoy! :D

**Fragile Dreams XD: **I love the fem Shinichi fics! I always wanted to write one and now i did! But it's harder than I thought... Bunch of OOC... but i decided its kind of funner that way XD

**DayDreaming0f y0u: **Heh, I hope so! And Kid VS. Hinami is coming your way! but for now enjoy the story! The meeting with his parents aren't as insane as i would have liked... I'm lacking ideas :(

**YueLilianPotter: **Updated, plz enjoy!

***Disclaimer: Me no own anything! **

* * *

><p><strong>"BLAH BLAH BLAH" - The voice talking inside Shinichi's head<strong>

_**BOOOOOM!- sound effect XD**_

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 5: Father's Secret, Son's Secret<strong>

"Shin-chan!" Yukiko squealed and ran to hug her son-now-daughter and Yusaku just chuckled.

"Okaa-san!" Hinami—now Shinichi for he dropped his act—scowled and struggled in her grip.

"I almost didn't believe Haibara-san about you becoming a lady, Shinichi," his father commented playfully. "But considering that you've got yourself de-aged once, why not?"

"Yeah, speaking of unbelievable events..." He trailed off, eyeing at his father.

"You saw what was in the second floor, didn't you?" It wasn't a question. Shinichi looked down at the floor and slowly nodded.

"I was going to tell you, Shinichi, when you were older and understood about the gray parts in life."

"It's alright..."

**~.~.~.~.~**

Shinichi entered the second floor and couldn't stop staring. There was a scrapbook of newspaper full of Kid's heists before his eight years of disappearance and something else.

"Silent Kuro gets away again!"

Shinichi had a hunch of who that "Silent Kuro" can be. And when he saw the dark suit just hanging innocently on the gray brick wall and matched it to the one that was caught in a blurry picture, he knew he was right.

His father...a _thief!_That's just...

_PERFECT._

**~.~.~.~.~ **

"Shinichi, you sure you want to do this?" Yusaku asked in a worried voice. "There _is_a reason why I stopped being a thief you know."

"I know; the first Kaitou Kid's disappearance right? But I'll be fine! Even if I manage to get into trouble more than I would have liked, I always make it out alive anyway. Plus, I have your equipment at the house and Haibara and Agase made new ones for me."

"Shinichi..."

"Shin-chan, I have to agree with Yusaku. This is way too dangerous for you." Yukiko said with sad eyes.

Shinichi clinched his fist tight in frustration.

**~Flashback~**

**"I want the gem...PANDORA."**

"I don't even know where it is or _how_to get it!" Shinichi exclaimed.

**"Then I'll help you meitantei. But there's only one thing you have to watch out for..." **The voice said in a warning voice.

"What is it?"

**"You have to find it in a year..."**

"Or what?"

**"Meitantei, you do realize you died?" **The voice asked and Shinichi froze.

"What? You mean..."

**"Yes, you are dead. But I could make you breathe again if only you would find the jewel. But if you fail to find it in a year, no matter how much I favor you, you are...dead again."  
><strong>  
><strong>~.~.~.~.~<strong>

"I need to, Otou-san, Okaa-san. I'm going to die sooner or later so why not risk it?"

"Shin-chan!" Yukiko exclaimed in shock. "How could you ever think that?"

"Then _help_ me!" Shinichi yelled in frustration. "_Help_me instead of stopping me!"

"Is that what you truly feel, Shinichi?"

"It's something I have to do."

"I'm asking you about what you _feel_, not something you must do."

_I want to be with my parents. I don't want to die yet, not while the Black Organization still ran free. And I want to take my chance with Kid._

"I _want_to do it."

Yusaku sighed in defeat. "You are so stubborn sometimes... I won't ask you why for I trust you to have a right reason for searching Pandora. But why do you want to be a _thief_ to do it? You could try to do it in a more _legal_way..."

"For the same reason _you_chose to be Silent Kuro. It's the fastest way and the most reliable... You can trust no one..."

Kudo Yusaku didn't say anything. He just looked into his son's determined piercing blue eyes... Did his eyes just look darker for a second? Not by the emotion but the color itself…just changed! He blinked. But he must be imagining things. After all it's impossible to change eye colors just like that... So he just gave his son a look of understanding and trust, letting Shinichi know he supports him.

Shinichi saw it and nodded. "Thank you." After a pause, he asked, "You don't mind if I borrow your Silent Kuro suit and the name for a while, do you?"

Yusaku's eyebrows rose at this. "No I don't mind, but why do you want it?"

"I want to be a _guy_ for some nights or that entire _girl_ thing is going to kill me before anything else." Shinichi said with a joking tone but his eyes told otherwise. "And not to mention it will throw the police off about me because they already know Silent Kuro and that he is most probably male and I obviously do not _look_male..." Shinichi paused to frown in displeasure of admitting it and continued, "Plus I don't have suitable clothes for this kind of work and I'm not too fond of preparing it or let Okaa-san handle that..."

His mother pouted while his father just laughed in understanding. Yukiko wanted to play dress-up with her Shin-chan ever since she heard his idea about being a thief in search of Pandora. After all she _did_design the Kid's suit. Toi-sensei just added a few device of his own... Oh she designed Yu-chan's as well but she wanted Shin-chan to try a cute dress! He only wore skirt of that boring uniform... An idea sparked in her head and she grinned in mischief. Too bad the detectives had completely missed it...

"Yukiko?" Yusaku said raising his eyebrows. Oh well, _one_of the detective...

"Yes, Yu-chan?" She asked innocently, batting her eyebrows prettily. Yusaku gulped and sent his son sympathetic eyes which the younger was too into his own thought to see.

"Are you finished talking with your parents, Kudo-kun?"

Shinichi finally came to himself and turned around only to find the young scientist carrying a couple of mechanic-looking stuff.

"Here are the things that you asked for. This is the voice-changer," she stated as she held up a thin metal piece that had a shape of a choker. "It's wireless so you can change the sound of the voice with a touch of the button, right here," she threw the small remote controller at the teenage girl. "And this," she continued as she held a gun at the detective's face, "is a gun."

Shinichi tensed but realized after staring at the gun a several seconds later he found that it was a really _really_good fake.

"It has a tranquilizer bullet, smoke bomb, and sleeping gas in one. You could switch them with a lever here," she said as she showed the small lever on the side of the body of the gun and continued, "But remember to never aim a smoke bomb at a living thing because they _hurt_."

"And how do I reload this?" Shinichi asked as he curiously peered around his new weapon.

"I'll give you some ammo later. And you reload this the same way you would normally load a gun," Haibara explained.

"And I guess I could show you how to work some of my gadgets too," Yusaku said with a smile.

"Thank you, Otou-san."

"So when's your first heist, Shin-chan?" Yukiko asked as she returned to her cheery self.

Shinichi glanced at the newspaper for a few seconds, his eyes moving fast along the lines as he was mumbling something then nodded.

He smiled mischievously, something the Kudos and his close friends haven't seen until now, and announced with a smirk, "Tonight."

**~.~.~.~**

Kaito yawned and stretched himself as he tried to wake himself.

He had a good night sleep because he had a night-off yesterday. He smiled happily without the need of the poker face and hummed all the way to downstairs.

The sound of TV could be heard but he didn't care because there wouldn't be anything about him after all. Until he heard this.

_"Everlasting Blue was stolen last night! It was first suspected as Kaitou Kid's doing however considering he didn't send any note, the police are still unsure..."_

"W-what?" Kaito exclaimed in wide eyes.

**~.~.~.~**

"Of course it's not Kid! He didn't even send a heist note!" Kaito protested at the blond.

"Well, _maybe_he finally realized how stupid it was of him to send notices every time and decided to change his way of thieving." Hakuba said with a questioning look.

"He would never! He loves his fans too much!"

Hakuba smirked, "Yes, you would know." Kaito just rolled his eyes.

Hinami sighed and whispered to Aoko, "Are they always like that?"

"Basically every time when someone talks about Kid," Aoko replied with a sigh. Then she yelled, "Be quiet, and Kaito is _not_Kid, Saguru-kun!"

The Brit looked down at the ground, still scowling and Kaito grinned in victory. Hinami's eyebrows rose at this.

Hinami shook her head and said to them, "We are going to be late for class if you don't hurry!"

**~.~.~.~**

"Damn..." Kaito cursed under his breath as he failed to pull a prank on the new girl for one whole class! She was _very_good at this... It was as if somebody was telling her of his plans!

_Just who is she?_Kaito wondered not for the first time. And something is familiar about this girl...

Akako caught the magician's wondering face and glanced at Hinami. She knew there was something inside her... Akako's eyes widened and concentrated her senses to the girl. What the-! Akako saw the dark shadow that clung onto the girl. But nobody saw it because not everybody has supernatural blood in them. And Akako knew what that shadow was for she dealt with many who have them... The _DEAD_. She...already died once! How could she be alive and walking again? …

Hakuba couldn't help but stare at the new girl. She was stunning and clever. If she joined the chase with Kaitou Kid, she would surely catch him. Kuroba-kun seems really frustrated that all his tricks were useless against the girl. Also that girl had a detective air around her...and something else. But it would be nice working with her…

Aoko looked around the classroom and sighed as almost everyone stared at the new classmate. Whether she was really oblivious or completely ignoring the stares, she did not know. But she was doing a pretty good job at it.

Shinichi sighed in exasperation. First of all, every thought he was amazing for he manage to wiggle out of Kaito's pranks one way or another. Truthfully dodging Kaito's pranks are challenging but also easy to escape from. After all, he manages to dodge almost all the Kid's traps and Kaito's tricks weren't as complex as the one he use for the heist not to mention Hinami sometimes warns him from time to time even when he told her that he could handle it just fine on his own. Then Kaito not being able to prank the "new girl" was bringing the magician to his edge… Every day the tricks got more complicated but he liked the challenge. How do you say it…? That you feel right at home? Yeah, something like that… And the second thing is the stares…Shinichi unconsciously shivered. His friends used to tell him that he is oblivious of others but that did not mean he couldn't feel somebody staring at him. It especially worsened after the incident with the Black Organization.

So the stares were driving him crazy. He used to crave for attentions before but Conan really did change him a lot...

As soon as the final bell rang, the teacher had dismissed the students. Shinichi shrugged his bag onto his shoulder and quickly escaped the classroom to find somewhere with less population…the roof. He would go home when the most of the students have gone…

…

Shinichi sat down on the roof of the school, staring into the light blue sky. He lay down on the warm, sun-baked cement floor and closed his eyes.

"Hey..." he mumbled.

**"You called?"**The voice asked in an irritated manner.

"You never told me your name," the not-girl said, casually.

The voice seemed to lose its words for a moment. **"...Oh... Right..."**

"Well?" Shinichi asked, his eyebrows rising.

**"Hinami **_**is**_** my name," **the voice answered. **"I'm a soul of a witch that got trapped into a gem. Well, I'm not an experienced witch to be honest."**

"Soul of a witch? Umm, why were you trapped in a gem?"

**"It was one way to gain immortality."** Shinichi snorted at this. **"But it's true... Although I didn't want immortality, my sister did. She got what she wanted but her spell backfired and I ended up being in a jewel also for almost ten thousand years."  
><strong>  
>"That-" Shinichi thought for a moment before saying, "must've been a long time..."<p>

**"And lonely."**Silence continued between them throughout the day.

**~.~.~.~**

Shinichi tensed as he walked out of the school yard.

"I was just wondering where you went!" Kaito exclaimed as he popped out of nowhere almost scaring Shinichi out of his skin if it wasn't for Hinami's warning.

"Kuroba-kun...what are you doing here?" Shinichi asked as he frowned.

"Well I'm hurt!" Kaito exclaimed in an extremely fake teary tone. "What is so wrong with walking home with friends? And I thought I might as well look around your house too!"

"Kaito, there you are!" Aoko called out. "Geez, are you annoying Hinami-san again?"

"No, I was just asking if I could go to her house!"

Aoko tilted her head then her face bright red, she exclaimed, "What! Why do you want to go to her house, you pervert!"

Shinichi's eyes widened and started to blush.

"What the-! _AHOUKO_, what are you thinking!" Kaito yelled. Aoko just huffed with a tiny tint of red in embarrassment and Kaito rolled his eyes. He turned to Shinichi and asked, "Well, can I?"

Shinichi smiled and tried desperately to calm down his blush and replied, "Um... I don't know... I guess?"

"Great! Come on, Aoko, let's go!" Kaito exclaimed in an excited tone as he dragged Aoko and Shinichi toward the station.

"What about Saguru-kun?" Aoko exclaimed.

"That idiot could take care of himself!" Kaito replied, grinning.

**...**

"Kuroba-kun, that's my house over there," Shinichi pointed out after 10 minutes of walking later.

Kaito turned and his eyes narrowed at the house. It seemed familiar...

The house was a bit larger than ordinary houses around it and was one story tall. It was built beautifully with red bricks and had huge yard in front of it. Also there was a steel fence surrounding it too. Kaito's eyes narrowed even more when he noticed the security cameras on it. A little _too _much security cameras in fact. And inside the house wasn't an exception. He could tell that every angle was cleverly covered and not even an ant would've made it through without getting caught on camera. Wow, isn't she paranoid.

"Is something wrong?" Shinichi asked as he turned back at the magician.

Kaito looked up with a poker face and shrugged, "No, just that your house is bigger than I thought." He saw the girl nod in understanding and continued showing him and Aoko around the house. Kaito frowned as he looked up. The ceiling looked lower than it was on the outside. Did it have a second floor? But there's no stairs leading to it... Kaito snapped out of his thought when he heard the loud door bell.

Shinichi frowned and he felt his muscle tense.

_Nobody knows where I live except for my parents, Agasa, and Haibara... My parents left yesterday and Agasa and Haibara wouldn't have come without calling first… _Shinichi trailed off in his thought.

**"It's...someone familiar..."** Hinami said to the detective. **"But dangerous. It's weird that I can't tell who it is. Better be careful Kudo-kun."**

"I know that..." Shinichi mumbled in an annoyed voice. "I'll be right back," he announced to his guests as they settled onto the living room.

Kaito got up when Shinichi closed the door behind him and strangely felt a need to follow the girl.

"Kaito, where are you going?" Aoko hissed.

"Restroom." And after that was said, he headed silently toward Hinami.

A middle aged light browned haired woman was revealed when the door opened. "Silver Bullet." Shinichi froze at the nick name.

"You-"

"I knew you would make it. Is she treating you nicely?" Kaito froze and hid behind the wall as he heard something. It was a woman's voice. And Kaito was sure that the woman was wearing a rubber mask with a real-looking-but-yet-an-obvious-fake-wig that was light brown colored just by glancing at her for a brief moment. He would know for he used so much for his heists and pranks.

Shinichi scowled and said, "Do not underestimate me." Kaito shivered at the sudden harshness of the girl that he never knew.

"Well, I'll make sure of that..." Vermouth paused as she noticed the shoes. "Looks like you're not alone right now."

"No, I'm not. Why are you here Vermouth?"

"I was just checking on you if you have settled in fine. And I have some information you would be interested in. How about we meet tonight?"

Shinichi opened his mouth to speak when Hinami interrupted his thought, **"Shinichi-kun, we have to return the jewel from last night to the police. There's no time after that."**

Shinichi paused and sighed. He then replied to Vermouth, "I can't."

Vermouth chuckled at this and asked, "She convinced you, huh? Don't tell me you are giving up on your detective ways."

"I gave up my _ways _as a detective a long time ago when I had first encountered Gin. But there's always more than one way to become a detective."

Shinichi paused again, this time, his face turning pale. "Damn!" He cursed silently. "Leave now. We'll talk about it later." Vermouth's eyebrows rose at this but she nodded when she noticed the presence.

"Then I'll be seeing you soon." She said as she slipped a note into Shinichi's pocket in an angle so that Kaito couldn't see and turned back and left.

Shinichi locked the door tightly and Kaito turned to leave when he was stopped by a hand.

"Kuroba-kun, what are you doing here?" Shinichi asked in a cold voice. He was surprised at himself for using the hard tone at the other person other than a criminal-well, Kaitou Kid does not count-and nevertheless to his...crush.

Kaito had never seen her so mad. But he pulled out his best poker face and answered nonchalantly, "I was going to the restroom when I saw you with that woman. Who is she anyway?"

Shinichi wasn't convinced at all but replied, "Just someone I know."

Kaito wanted to press for more but he knew he wouldn't get it. He shrugged and headed back to the living room.

While heading there, Shinichi took a peek at the note that Vermouth managed to slip it inside his pocket.

_'Steal the gem this Saturday that is being held in a Beika museum. The name is the Witch's Heart. No one must take it; not even the Kaitou Kid. Then I will share some information about the Organization.'_

"So when do we get to see your room?" Kaito peeped up.

"What, so you could rig some humiliating traps in it?" Shinichi asked in a sarcastic voice. Kaito pouted but Shinichi just rolled his eyes. Kaito turned to the kitchen and noticed something that he hadn't before.

"You are interested in gems?" Kaito asked in curiosity as he peered down at the magazine full of information about gems around the world.

Shinichi's eyes widened and wanted to kick him for forgetting to put away the magazine and notes after yesterday's research about the next heist item. Now Kaito looked suspicious!

"Yeah, you know I'm interested in jewel thefts... Like Kaitou Kid and Silent Kuro. They are very interesting. They are like the exact opposite of each other yet the same. And I've always wanted to join the police force since I was little," Shinichi lied easily.

Kaito groaned. _Another detective? Well, more the merrier!_Kaito thought with a grin.

"Wait, who is this _Silent Kuro?"_

Shinichi explained plainly, "Just another jewel thief like Kid except he does not have any fancy shows and wears all black. He disappeared about the same time Kid did."

"Hmm, is that so?" He should research about this thief when he gets home.

"So are you going to watch Kid's heist?" Kaito asked the girl.

Shinichi blinked and asked, "Kid is having a heist?" Shinichi had been so caught up in his new life that he had forgotten about the other thief's theft.

"Well, _when_he has one, that is!"

"Hmm, I want to. But I'm afraid I'm not too sure..."

Kaito placed a pouting face. "Why~?" He whined at the girl.

"Don't be so rude, Kaito!" Aoko scolded her childhood friend. "Not everybody have time to go to stupid Kid's heist!"

"Kid is _NOT_stupid!" Kaito protested.

But Aoko just rolled her eyes and said, "He is a _thief._"

Aoko didn't notice the tiny wince from Kaito. But Shinichi did. The atmosphere was getting heavier. He needed to stop this _NOW_.

"Come on, let's not fight here!"

"Gomenasai, Hinami-san!" Aoko exclaimed in embarrassment then glared at the teenage magician.

"It's alright but I have to leave soon now," Shinichi said in an apologetic smile.

"Oh, we don't mind!" Kaito exclaimed with a smug grin on his face. Shinichi was half-relieved but was half-anxious that Kaito let go that easily. "We could follow you!" Shinichi sweat-dropped. _Of course._

"We?" Aoko asked as her eyebrows began to rise. "Bakaito!" She scowled at him and grabbed the magician by his ear.

_"Itte!"_He exclaimed with a frown.

"Gomenasai, Hinami-san. I'll take care of him for you. Thanks for inviting us while you are busy," Aoko said to Shinichi politely.

"No, it's not a problem," Shinichi replied with a smile. Wow, he has been smiling a lot nowadays...

Kaito muttered to his childhood friend with a scowl, "I knew letting you date Hakuba was bad influence. Then he exclaimed to imaginary blond detective, "What have you done to Aoko, Hakuba?"

Aoko's face was splashed with bright red color and out of nowhere; she brought up her mop and swung it toward the messy haired boy. "Bakaito!"

"What, it's true~" He teased as he expertly dodged the cleaning utensil. Aoko growled in low and dangerous tone as her swings got sharper and more accurate. Kaito was surprised by the sudden change of his friend but he placed an easy smile as he continued to dodge.

Shinichi sighed. He had to stop them now or they would break something. And he wasn't talking about the item in his house-Aoko had good precision-but the magician's bones. Although knowing Kid, Shinichi doubted that the thief would let himself get hit, but the detective couldn't help but wince when the mop was just half an inch away from its target. Then he finally decided to step in when she saw the magician's shocked face. He guessed that something had happened unexpectedly and was in definite trouble.

_So how did this go again? Close my eyes and concentrate..._

Shinichi felt a sudden chill that is getting familiar and felt relaxed and warm. He completely trusted Hinami. He felt a breeze brush his face and his long (in his opinion) hair danced gracefully along with his movements and his arms reached out at the same time his right leg rose high up then down. The feeling was a little different than the first few times he had "united" with Hinami. He could..._see_. He couldn't before. He had to rely on his "partner"-if you would really call the witch's soul a partner-in the dark. Well Shinichi couldn't see as clearly as he normal would-it was still a little fuzzy-but it was close enough. He blinked as his eyes adjusted and became more clear then he felt the wooden stick in his hand. Aoko was staring at him in surprise and Kaito had gotten over the shock quicker than his friend and beamed a look of amusement. Shinichi just smirked. He was getting a hang of this.

**"Hmm, you are progressing faster than I anticipated,"**Hinami remarked at the boy-turned-into-a-girl.

"Heh, never underestimate me," Shinichi replied shortly.

Kaito was _IMPRESSED_. And being _the_phantom thief and all, he did get impressed easily. He was dodging the mop with skill and luck before he ran out of the latter for some unknown reason and lost his balance for half a second. But half a second was all he needed to meet his doom. Then out of the corner of his desperate eyes he saw Hinami breathe in and close her eyes and Kaito thought she was about to snap when she opened her eyes. Kaito thought her azure blue eyes looked like it had a red tint in it but he just dismissed it and concentrated on the mop that was aimed for his stomach. He winced and waited for the impact suddenly Hinami moved toward them with unbelievable grace and speed then brought her leg up and slammed it down onto the mop in an incredible force, almost cracking the cleaning utensil in half. When Aoko unconsciously let her mop go, with a quick movement, the cleaning-utensil-turned-to-weapon was in her hand, smirk of satisfaction clearly set on her face.

"Aoko-san, we wouldn't want to break anything now, would we?" Shinichi asked in a mother-like-tone. Okay...That wasn't like him _at all_, thought Shinichi.

"Ah, did I break something in your house?" Aoko said in panic.

Shinichi chuckled and said, "I wasn't talking about that..." And he eyed Kudo-look-alike.

"Oh." Then she let Shinichi's words sink in and nodded with a giggle, "OH."

"Hey, I SOO could've dodged that!" Kaito exclaimed with a pout.

"SURE~" Aoko said with half-lidded eyes.

Shinichi was about to say something when the sounds of a phone call interrupted.

"Moshi mo-"

_"Kudo-kun, have you met Vermouth yet?"_Ai said in a desperate voice.

"I have but Haibara, I'm not in a good situation to talk about this..." Shinichi's eyes subconsciously trailed up to his two companions. Then he whispered in a low voice, "I'll visit you tonight after _that_..."

_"Hurry, Kudo-kun..."_Ai said in a shaky voice and hung up.

Kaito was curious of the strange phone call but decided not to ask. He was a thief but still respected others privacies. Well, although it depends on_ whose_privacy...

"Guys, I'm sorry but I have this thing..." Shinichi thought hard for an excuse. "I forgot I had some plans today. I'll be seeing you later?"

**"Wow, clever," **Hinami said in a voice dripping in sarcasm. Shinichi ignored her.

Kaito pouted but agreed when Aoko inspected her slightly damaged mop and glared at him.

As he was leaving, he glanced toward the house again. "It seems so familiar..." Kaito mumbled under his breath with a frown.

"Hmm? What was that, Kaito?"

Kaito pulled up a grin and replied, "Nothing~ Just..." He then said again after the pause, "White with pink flowers and...Oooh! Laces!"

Aoko froze and wondered what he was talking about before she remembered she was wearing JUST that under her sk-

"BAKAITOO!"

* * *

><p><strong>.0.0.0.<strong>

A/N- hahaha personally i liked the ending! anyway the next chapter:

**"Majo no Kokoro" (Witch's Heart) **-if the translator is wrong blame google! D:

-warning: SHORT :((


	6. Chapter 6

Hello peoples! Yes I'm back again with a new chapter! I hope you enjoy!

Now time for replying Reviews!

**shanagi95: haha you'll find out soon~**

**Fragile Dreams XD: Thank you and you are very VERY welcome ^0^**

**Teldra: Of course! since you said please :D Enjoy this chapter!**

**Aniki-xvi: glad you liked it! I hope you like this chapter too :D**

**Chelseaj500: Yes I noticed that the italicized letters got combined... so that's why from now on, unless its a flashback or thoughts, the emphasis will be CAPITALIZED 8D Oh and I'll keep Akako in mind too :)**

Disclaimer: Me do not own!

_italics-thoughts or writings or phone calls_

**Bold-Hinami talking**

**_Bold+itallics-Sound effect_**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 6: Majo no Kokoro<strong>

Shinichi sighed as Aoko and Kaito finally left. He opened his bedroom doors and groaned. It was just like his mother to clean all his clothes out. Now there was nothing but girly clothes. Well at least it was casual and remembered to buy some pants too.

Shinichi removed two books and pushed the wall just like he would when he needed to go to his "lair". He memories the routes to the stairs: straight, left, left, then right… Soon they reached the old–innocent looking stairs.

"**Ready?"** Hinami asked her host. Shinichi just nodded back. He didn't really like "uniting" with Hinami. Many times it would get him exhausted because she is pushing his body's limits. Reading the not-girl's thought, she scowled, **"I told you to work out."**

Shinichi rolled his eyes and said in annoyance, "Just do it." As soon as the word was said, there was a chill going down his back then warmth covered him. His vision became blurry, and his legs carried him effortlessly up the booby trapped stairs. In a blink of an eye, he was in front of the door and when he opened it, he was greeted with a black coat-like suit…

**~.~.~.~**

There was a figure dressed in black...

The person was wearing white gloves, black wig was tucked underneath the black French hat which its shadow covered the person's features, and a white collar shirt was under the long black tuxedo that reached the ankle of that person. There was only two buttons on the chest and stomach area. While the upper part of the jacket was buttoned the rest of the cloth flowed with the wind like a cape.

The person grinned and stood quietly in front of the police station. No one noticed for the figure blended perfectly with darkness. After mysterious figure fixed his deep blue tie, he left; the gem and a note was placed in front of the door step of the police headquarters...

**...**

Nakamori received the Everlasting Blue back. And of course the note...

_'Dear Nakamori-keibu_

I'll have you know that I'm not Kaitou Kid. I'm more discreet. And I return the gem to you. It's not the one I' m looking for. Please return it to the rightful owner.

Seems like there is more than one thief you have to go after, keibu-san.

With respect,  
>Silent Kuro'<p>

"So he is finally back... Ah, I'll take your challenge, Kuro," Nakamori said in fiery determination. "I'll catch you _and_Kid!"

**...**

"I'm home!" Kaito exclaimed.

"Welcome home!" His mother chimed back. "Why were you so late?"

"I went to visit a friend's house near Ekoda Station," Kaito replied enthusiastically.

But Chikage frowned and asked, "It doesn't happen to be the big one-story house with red bricks and a yards surrounded by black steel fence, does it?"

Kaito stripped down his poker face-for he knew he couldn't hide from his mother anyway-and stared at her in surprise. "You've been there before?"

"Well, one of your father's friends lived there but they would never sell that house..."

"THEY?" Kaito asked, questioningly.

"Oh, you wouldn't remember... But they are pretty famous. Do you know Kudo Yusaku? It was his house."

"Wait, Kudo Yusaku as in Kudo Shinichi's father?" The magician asked with his eyebrows rising.

"Yep, but it's weird... Why would they sell it?"

But Kaito wasn't listening to his mother anymore. He was deep inside his own thought.

_Hmm, another connection with Kudo Shinichi..._

"Wait, why wouldn't the Kudos want to sell the house?" Kaito asked in curiosity.

"Well..." Chikage giggled and continued, "Their son..." Then she stopped, looking at her son with rather sad eyes. "Let's just say there were many memories within that house."

**~.~.~.~**

After that, Kaito searched through the stuff of his parents when his mother went out for groceries. He finally found what he was looking for: an old contacts list. He wondered if the Kudo's would have the same phone number as ten years ago but he decided to take his chance.

He pressed the number of the famous actress, Kudo Yukiko, and cleared his throat while the dial continued to ring. That was a good sign... It meant someone was using that number...

_"Hello?"_A female voice answered.

"Yukiko-chan, it's me, Chikage!" Kaito didn't know what his mother called the actress but he took a guess. After all Lady Luck seems to be always on his side.

_"Chi-chan?"_Kaito wanted to sigh in relief when there was no doubt in her voice. "It's been so long!"

"Yes, it has. Maybe we should go out for some tea." Kaito replied with a perfect voice imitation of his mother. She wouldn't really mind.

_"I'd love to! But how are you, Chi-chan?"  
><em>  
>"Just fine... Except that I heard someone was living in your old house in Ekoda. I live near so I should know. That house was so important to you, why did you sell it?"<p>

_"No, no! We would never sell it! We just let Shin-chan use it for a while-" _Yukiko stopped as she realized her mistake.

Kaito noticed immediately and pressed, "Shinichi-kun? I thought the person living there was a young girl."

_"No, not Shinichi!"_ Yukiko said, giggling. She wasn't the Japan's number one actress for nothing. _"Yaksokura Shinari. She's my friend from America!"_ Kaito thought for a moment, didn't Hinami said she was from America? And the last name is also the same... _"Her daughter wanted to come to Japan so I let her live there when she decided which school to go. That girl is always too picky for her own good."_

"Ah, soka! Anyway, how's Shinichi-kun? Is he there with you?"

_"Ah, no... You know how he is like Yusaku. Always cases, cases, cases! At least Yusaku has gotten better..."_

"So he's working on a case? Oh, right, I heard he's pretty famous now... Well, thanks. Come by for a tea sometimes, okay?"

_"Sounds good! Oh, Yu-chan's calling me… See you later Chi-chan!"_Yukiko replied with a squeal and they hung up.

Yukiko sighed in relief. "That was _close_! Now I'll have to tell Shin-chan about the names of Hinami's parents... Aww, he's going to have a fit when he ask why there is a name for a non-existent mother of a non-existent teen..."

**~.~.~.~**

"Haibara?" Shinichi called out the mini-scientist's name. But the house was empty and there was no answer. "Hakase?" Again with no reply. "Is anybody here?" Shinichi hissed in frustration.

**"No, there isn't..."**Hinami said in a soft voice, although sounding unsure herself.

"Damn it, where-" Shinichi froze as a thought struck him.

**"Vermouth,"**Shinichi and Hinami said it at the same time.

After a moment, Shinichi spoke again, "So the jewel is called Witch's Heart. Weird name but I can't wait for this Saturday... You?"

**"Me neither."  
><strong>  
><strong>~.~.~.~<br>**  
>"Yes, this is my lucky target!" Kaito exclaimed happily, his conversation with the Night Baroness almost completely forgotten.<p>

"So what is the jewel's name, Bocchama?" Jii who was sitting calmly watching his Young Master jumping up and down excitedly asked casually. It has become a ritual for them lately.

"Well, I don't really like the name but if it is Pandora, I'd love to destroy it! It's called Majo no Kokoro-Witch's Heart. And this Saturday there is no school so it's perfect!"

**...**

The next day, the Kid's note was sent.

_'The darkness is coming  
>All the ghosts are whispering into her ears<br>The time is near  
>She is coming back!<br>Beware my friends  
>When the darkness is complete<br>I'll come and take her with me  
>Catch me if you can!'<br>_  
>"Uh-oh..." Shinichi frowned at the morning newspaper that held the newest Kid's note.<br>**  
>"Hmm, this is...unexpected?"<strong>

"So we are after the same jewel in the same date with Kid? That's some coincidence," Shinichi grumbled. "This couldn't possibly get worse..." Shinichi sighed and sat down on a comfy arm chair in the Kudo Library. He liked the new house but it did not have full collections of his favorite mystery novels.

"Kudo!" A familiar voice called out in a loud voice with a slam of the door.

Shinichi's eyes widened and cursed. _'Hattori?'_

"I heard ya 'r back an' I thought I would j'st-" Heiji opened the library door and stopped. And Shinichi froze too and slowly began to face the Osaka teen. "W-who 'r ya?" The other detective asked in an uncertain voice, his eyes suspicious and watchful-a sign that his detective gear was full in action-then something else...

Shinichi groaned inwardly. _God, some luck I have..._

* * *

><p>So Heiji makes an appearance! I hope you can understand what he is saying...D:<p>

Shinichi's up for a trouble... XD OOoooh I really enjoy writing this!

PLESE REVIEW!


	7. Chapter 7

**Chelseaj500: Yes Heiji doesn't have "good timing" in his dictionary XP **

**Fragile Dreams XD: hmmm you will have to read to find out :)**

**DayDreaming0f y0u: the heist is coming up! I'll try to think of something exciting…but its REALLY hard… so you might need to hang on for a few more chapters!**

**The Neo Productions: Yes! That's my favorite part too! Kaito VS Yukiko just came into my head just like that and I HAD to write it! **

**shanagi95: As you wish :D find out!**

**Mimrai: well thank YOU for such wonderful review XD**

**Anele1996: Yes I know… italics gets annoying sometimes by smashing together with other words… a few people mentioned that so I changed the emphasizing words from italics to capitalization. I hope it is okay.**

**ENOJOY!**

**Disclaimer: I do not own anything! **

"_blah blah blah"- _phone calls

'_blah blah blah'- _thoughts  
><strong>"blah blah blah"- <strong>Hinami

_**BLAH BLAH BLAH- **_sound effect

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 7: One jewel<strong>

"H-hello..." Shinichi said to the Kansai detective, covering up his panic rather well although his voice betrayed him by stuttering. '_If Hattori finds out about this, I'll DIE right then!'_

"Whatcha doin' her'? Th's isn't ya'r house!"

"Nor it is yours," Shinichi pointed out sharply. "If I remember correctly, it's my friend's house."

"Kudo Shinichi is ya'r FRIEND? How com' I've nev'r heard of ya before?"

"Well, WE aren't friends but...our mothers knew each other. The Kudos allowed me to visit here anytime I want for some books. And I know you..." Shinichi said with a frown. He was really getting sick of playing dumb. But Hattori was too honest for his own good. He knew that much since when he was Conan. "You are Hattori Heiji, right? So what is a detective from Osaka doing here—breaking and entering, no less—in Kudo-kun's house?"

"We r' close... He wouldn't mind..."

Shinichi rolled his eyes in annoyance and thought in an irritated manner, '_Yes, I DO mind!'_

"Anyway, my name is Yaksokura Hinami."

"Hattori Heiji, but it seems t'at ya know already." Heiji smiled nervously trying desperately to get out of this awkward situation but was obviously failing. "So..." Heiji started once again, "do you know where Kudo is?"

"From what I heard, his on a case," Shinichi replied with a shrug. The lie came so easy for the male-turned-into-female-detective. He was grateful for it and at the same time, hated it.

"Hmm, is t'at so?" Heiji sighed in annoyance, "I was gonna take 'im to the Kid's heist this Saturday!" Then the tanned-skinned detective paused to glance at the calendar that he knew was near and gaped, "What, it's just two days from now?"

"So you figured out the Kid's note already? As expected from the famous high school detective. But the note came out just this morning. There must've been a reason why you came here before you saw the note in the papers. For me the Kid's heist seems like an excuse."

Heiji smirked at the girl's assumption. "Well at first I was gonna visit him... Ya know I haven't seen 'im for som' time. Since he's not her' I'll j'st...leave?"

Shinichi just smiled, trying his hardest to not waver and give the other detective any doubts or clues by his movements.

Heiji bowed politely—this might be one of the first times he had seen the other teen do that—and walked out of the house in a hurry. Shinichi knew where his friend was heading now. Agasa's house.

'_But it'll be empty and Heiji would be paranoid...'_

Shinichi quickly took out the voice changer that Haibara made and put it on. It was actually more comfortable than it looked. It was very thin and had the same color as his skin, making it hard to see unless the person was extremely close. He adjusted the dial and picked up his old Conan cell phone and started to make a call.

Just after the first ring, someone picked up.

_"Hello?"_

"Hattori, I-"

There was a pause before the Kansai detective scowled, _"Where the hell 'r ya, ahou! And who waz th't girl in ya'r house?"_

"You've been to my house?"

The Kansai detective stuttered and sighed in defeat. _"So what if I did..."_

"I hope you didn't kick your ways to there..."

_"I did NOT! But anyway, ya didn't answer my second question. Who waz th't girl? Waz she even suppos' to be ther'?"_

"Well, were YOU suppose to be there?" Shinichi asked in a sarcastic voice.

_"Answer, Kudo!"_

"Yes, she's my parent's friend's daughter. You could trust her... Well, it's a long story, you see."

_"Well, I've got time. We could talk 'bout it-" _

"Okay," Shinichi cut in, "but Hattori, I don't think we can meet for a while..."

_"Then when CAN we meet?"_

"I don't know."

_"Ya don't know..."_ Heiji repeated. Shinichi could just feel the detective frowning. _"Well, 'r ya comin' to the Kid's heist? Ya know ya could never resist it!"_

"Hattori, unless I become a completely different person, that's nearly impossible."

**"So in other words, you will," **Hinami said to her host with a smirk.** "Look at yourself-you are a completely different from Kudo Shinichi."**

Shinichi just rolled his eyes at her but looked down anyway and realized that he was wearing a skirt. He had forgotten to change his uniform. _'So what...'_ Shinichi scowled inwardly. _'I have...WORK to do there.'_

_"Man, it's not gonna be fun without ya!" _Heiji said with a hint of whine in his voice.

"Hattori, are you WHINING?" Shinichi asked with an amused smirk.

_"What?"_ Heiji sputtured_, "Men don't whine!"_

"Yeah, yeah... Well, bye Hattori, I have to go."

"Kudo..?" But the line went dead. "Argh, AHOU!" The "Kansai detective" sighed in irritation. He tapped the mike attached under his collar said, "Gin, did you get the location?"

A cold voice said in annoyance, "No, he hung up too soon. We'll get him though...because we have his precious friends with us." With a chilling laugh, he said finally, "Good job, Sahti. You're acting is not too far from Vermouth's."

"Compliment from YOU? Heh, not a bad thing, is it?"

Sahti grinned and walked inside the hakase's house, which he knew it was empty. He placed a bomb and saw the black car through the window waiting for him. He looked in the mirror to fix his mask of Hattori Heiji and whispered to himself, "Evidence will be destroyed along with the girl in that detective brat's house..." Laughing evilly, he left the building.

**...**

Shinichi glanced at the clock, his old phone tucked into his pocket. It was 7:50.

"Well, I guess I'll have to go now... There's school tomorrow...WAIT." Shinichi froze and turned toward the hakase's house. "Heiji" just came out of the house then he went inside the black car and drove away. "What—?"

_**BOOOOOM!**_

Shinichi didn't have time to move. The fire broke out next door and soon it attacked the Kudo Mansion. Shinichi felt a burst of wind with a sound of window breaking and heat trying to swallow his house whole—swallow HIM whole. There was no sound coming out of the detective's mouth.

"**Kudo-kun, move!"** But he wouldn't. **"Idiot,"** Hinami instead tried to take over her host and he easily let her. With a burst of speed, he was out of the unstable, burning house and on the street. It was hard to breathe and all he could do was cough. And stare dully at the burning houses. Although he made it out of the fire, the heat still stung his face.

**"Kudo-kun, you have to get out now! There will be people coming and it'll only mean trouble for us not having any record of 'Yaksokura Hinami' anywhere!"**

Shinichi didn't move but said in a hoarse voice with a lost look in his usually bright blue eyes, "They got them... Everyone... Heiji...he was supposed to be at Osaka, I mean it is school day tomorrow. And he never really cared for Kid's heist anyway. But they came disguised as him and destroyed hakase's and my house. They found out I'm alive...!" Shinichi said in panic. "Even worse, they know about Hinami now!"

**"Calm down! This Saturday—just two days from now-Vermouth asked you to steal a gem in exchange for information about the Black Organization. All we have to do is get the jewel and we'll have our first clue. You know they wouldn't leave anything behind that could trace back to them."**

"But Kid..."

**"Well, this is one jewel he will not be getting."**

* * *

><p><strong>I know some or many of you might be disappointed about the outcome of Heiji's appearance... or do you? Eh, I don't know what came over me... I had this weird...urge to make a fake Heiji! Next chapter, I'm working on that right now. It's by the way REALLY LONG. I don't know yet if I'm going to cut or not! Just a fair warning! <strong>

**Liked it or hated it? Was there any mistakes I made? Please review!**


	8. Chapter 8

**I'm back! Pretty early... but I couldn't wait to post this one up!**

**Chealseaj500: Yeah I bet I got a lot of reader with Heiji! I hope you are not disappointed or anything! And since I'm a "evil" writer I must have clif hangers to complete MUWHAHAHA! **

**Amaranta-chan: I'm a Kaishin fan too! Of course I'll keep it up! I don't plan on quitting anytime soon!**

**LMeg9.20: Thank you! I just love reading and writng about twists! Just gotta think every possible way for everything XP**

**voice of arcadia: AWWWW thank you! you made me feel so special! I'll try my best!**

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter 8: Confused<strong>

Kaito swiftly typed "Silent Kuro" in the search engine and clicked the first link that popped up. The magician's grin widened at his luck. The website had every article about Silent Kuro's and Kaitou Kid's heists from nine years ago. Kaito itched to click the link about his father's work but resisted as he clicked on the mane of the other thief instead.

A new screen popped up and the first thing he saw was a blurry picture that is evidently taken by an amateur with a poor quality camera or cell phone. It was dark but Kaito could make out a white gloved hand and a black long coat. Then he saw it. He could tell where the person's face, arms, legs are positioned. At first it was hard but as his eyes adjusted, the image only became clearer. The black wig that obviously looked fake and the small shadow of a French hat cleverly covered the face. He blended perfectly into darkness, only his confident grin as white as his gloves can be seen if it is not looked closely.

Kaito stared in awe; the thief was breathtaking. He wasn't ATTRACTED to him but rather…fascinated. Mysterious, dark, secrets… The pain, the happiness the man had gone through clearly showed in his smile. Shaking his head out of his trance, he scrolled down the screen and began to read a quick introduction about his new-found thief.

_Nothing is known for certain about the thief, Silent Kuro. He would've been an ordinary thief who stole valuables behind the dark if not for the fact that he always return the item that he stole. There is a suspicion that he is Kaitou Kid's partner for he has helped the moonlight thief as much as the Phantom Thief himself had helped him. But they always worked individually, so they are mostly considered rivals. Silent Kuro has never been captured in a camera or in CCTV unless he wants to and like Kid, he seems to have the "nobody gets hurt" policy for he had saved numerous officers from the crossfire with an unknown street gang during his heist._

_He had trademark clothing: white gloves, black hat, wigs, dress pants, and a long coat-like tuxedo that flowed like a cape—according to some lucky witnesses. _

_Sadly, that amazing thief had vanished after the mysterious disappearance of Kid. Will he ever come back?_

Kaito scrolled down the page further and found many other links about the thief. He ignored it and closed the tab. He sighed in exhaustion. He had a heist coming up and if staying all night planning wasn't enough his mind was restless as he wondered about Silent Kuro.

Is Silent Kuro and Otou-san really close? Did they know each other? If so, then he would be the key to find and catch his father's murderer and Pandora.

He walked lazily to his bed and closed his eyes instantly. He had to sleep now. Tomorrow, he would have to deal with Hakuba's detective-y flare, Akako's freaky sayings, and Aoko's deadly mop attacks… Kaito's lips curled into a smile. _'And Hinami is going to have a surprise of a life time.'_ He giggled manically inside and slowly drifted off to sleep.

**~.~.~.~.~**

Shinichi tossed around in his bed in a 'half-awake but too lazy to wake up' mode.

"Coffee…" The thought instantly filled the not-girl's head. Then he yelped in pain, now fully awake. He glared at the cause of the pain and sighed in exasperation.

Shinichi hadn't made it out of the fire unscratched. There were some minor scratch and burns here and there however thankfully most had healed. He guessed that the fast healing ability came from Hinami. However, despite his new found ability, a burn on his left arm is still being stubborn and it didn't seem like it was getting any better. That injury was the most serious but he became worried when that burn is the only one that wouldn't heal while all the others are getting better at an incredible fast pace. Shinichi sighed and began to wrap his arm with bandages but groaned when it was so clumsily done. He needed two hands for this, damn it!

"Well, some light jackets will cover it," Shinichi sighed.

"**In summer?"** Hinami asked. If she was standing right there in front of Shinichi, he would've seen her raise her eyebrows.

Shinichi ignored her and mumbled, "Coffee…"

**~.~.~.~.~**

Kaito woke up early as usual and after eating a quick breakfast and hurriedly changing into his school uniform, he stopped in front of the newspaper stand on his way to school. He frowned at the headline of the newspaper.

"_Fire Breaks Out in Beika."_

The magician peered intensely at the picture of the burned houses. _'Weird, it looks familiar….' _So he decided to read a little further.

"_The house of the famous high school detective Kudo Shinichi and his long time neighbor, Agasa Hiroshi, who lives with his grand child, was destroyed in this mysterious fire. No one was in the house, thankfully, but the cause of the fire is still unknown. Also Kudo Shinichi had been missing for almost a year and presumed dead, and the Agasa Hiroshi and his grand child has gone missing…"_

Kudo Shinichi's house is…burnt down? What is going on? It's a relief that no one was hurt but…

Kaito wondered by the newspaper stand again, trying to find more information about the fire in the famous detective's house until he saw this: _"The Everlasting Blue is Returned!" _Kaito stopped at the title.

'_So the thief is caught?' _Kaito asked himself. Curious, he began to read the article.

"_The Everlasting Blue was returned to the Police Station and a note from the Silent Kuro. This proved that the mysterious thieving couple of nights ago was not Kaitou Kid but instead, the thief who disappeared nine years ago. Is he finally back, along with Kaitou Kid?"_

Kaito felt his eyes widen. So that thief is back after long nine years…but why now? Is it because Kaitou Kid un-retired? No, he has been posing as Kid since last year. If that was it, then that "Silent Kuro" should've made an appearance a long time ago May be it's the second generation, like him? It was certainly possible.

Kaito paid for the paper and shoved it into his bag. He would look into it later.

…

Kaito finally reached Hinami's house and waved. The not-girl was just walking out of the house.

"Hina-chan!" The girl—well boy—scowled at the title and just raised her—his! Shinichi insisted—hand in response to acknowledge him.

"Hello to you too, Kuroba-kun." Shinichi greeted nonchalantly. But he soon smiled as the part-time thief came near.

"Why are you wearing a jacket? It's almost summer for god's sake!" Kaito exclaimed in shock when he realized that his new friend was wearing a light jacket over her uniform.

"'Almost' being your keyword, ne?" Shinichi replied with a grin. "It's still a little chilly for me." Then he shrugged and watched Kaito fall into steps behind him.

Kaito frowned and finally pouted, "Fine!" He grabbed the not-girl by her left arm and began running then yelling, "Ah, we are going to be mopped by Aoko if we don't hurry!"

Shinichi winced as Kaito's hand accidently brushed his arm, in other words, his injury from the fire.

Noticing the uncomfortable expression showing faintly on his new friend's face, Kaito asked, "Is something wrong?"

The look disappeared and Shinichi shook his head and replied, "No I was just thinking…"

"About what?"

"Something," Shinichi gave a vague reply and just waved the pouting magician off. "Anyway, what are you doing here?"

"What's wrong with walking to school with friends?" Kaito asked in an innocent voice. If Shinichi didn't know him better he would've believe that thief.

"Where is Aoko-san?" Shinichi asked in realization.

"Well, we are heading over there now, aren't we?" Kaito asked with a smile. Shinichi blushed and just nodded. It was unusually a silent walk. Shinichi took a glance at Kaito from now and then nervously. Why was the magician so quiet?

"What?" Kaito asked. "Like the view?"

Shinichi blushed harder and muttered, elbowing the boy next to him, "Baro. You are just too quiet today."

"Hmm, is that so?" Kaito stared hard at the girl. And suddenly the girl began to take shape of his favorite critic, Kudo Shinichi. He blinked a few times and sighed when there was just Hinami. He never noticed but they are so similar. They look COMPLETELY different from the outside, but the FEELING was the same... There was intelligence gleaming in her gray eyes that somehow made Kaito pounding in excitement. Every time she dodged his traps, it made him boiling with challenge. Like Kudo Shinichi... Like HIS detective... _'Where are you now, Shinichi?'_

Shinichi noticed the magician's sudden change in mood and peered at him closely. "You okay?" Taken by surprise at the closeness, Kaito let a small red blossom on his cheek before it disappeared. But Shinichi had noticed. _'Did he just blush?'_

"Yep! Just excited about Kid's heist..." Kaito trailed off.

"Oh, yeah, it's this Saturday right?" Shinichi said nonchalantly.

Kaito stopped and stared wide-eyed at the girl beside him. "You figured it out?"

"I—" Shinichi paused before realizing his mistake. "Y-yeah, I guess. I mean...I want to be a detective after all." That was one thing that wasn't going to change no matter what form he was. Being shrunken to a child didn't stop him so why should the gender change? At least he is at his AGE.

"Hmm," Kaito said with an enigmatic smile. "So are you going to the heist?"

Shinichi smirked arrogantly—a smile he hadn't made since he had been turned into a girl. Kaito froze at the strong feeling of déjà vu and barely heard the not-girl answer, "Not this heist." Then he ran off waving. "Aoko-san!"

"Not THIS heist?" Kaito repeated, with hope in his voice.

"Ah, Hinami-san!" Aoko greeted them with her English boyfriend close behind her. Then she teased her best friend, "Well, you are early for once."

Kaito pouted at Aoko but brightened up right away and exclaimed, "But what WOULDN'T I do for Hina-chan?"

"Hina-chan?" Shinichi asked, his eyebrows rising. He didn't quite like the nickname. It was like being called "Shin-chan" by his mother all over again.

Then Shinichi yelped when Kaito suddenly clung onto him, pulling him into a tight hug with a wide grin painted on the magician's mischievous face. Red covered the whole detective's face and his heart was pounding hard against his own eardrums. He wondered if Kaito could hear it as well. It would be so embarrassing...

Unfortunately for our detective, Kaito heard the fast sound of heart pounding from the "girl". He smiled. He loved how he affected his new friend. They've only met just last month or so yet it felt like they have known each other for much longer. It was only slight but it felt like she could see through his mask and truly understands him... Plus she looks cute when she blushes like that and... Kaito stopped. _'Wait, WHAT?'_ Has he really fallen for the girl? No, it can't be. He knew who he has TRULY fallen for. Hinami just reminded him of that person often... Yes, that's it. That's all it is.

"Kaito-kun, if you don't let go and we don't hurry, we'd be left out," Shinichi pointed out as he eyed their friends already ten steps ahead of them.

"Why, Hina-chan~ I think I'd love that~" Kaito teased.

Shinichi's face flared pink and punched the stomach of the magician and stormed off, trying to hide his embarrassment.

"Ow~ Hina-chan, you hit me!" Kaito exclaimed in a hurt voice with a lost puppy eyes.

"Aw, come on-" Shinichi groaned and turned with a scowl.

"Just kidding!" Kaito said out loud, who was just suddenly in front of the not-girl's face, laughing and dragging Shinichi toward their friends-or friend plus her boyfriend, as Kaito put it.

**~.~.~.~**

Kaito stayed still in class double checking his heist plans in his mind as he tried to come up with any possible fault in it. Then he thought about the alternate routes he would have to come in case of emergencies such as when Tantei-kun decides to join the chase. Well, IF Tantei-kun decides to join the chase...

Kaito sighed depressingly and stared out of the window. He missed the detective dearly. Was it because the organization that forced him to take the pill is still out there or...something else?

"Gah, I guess I'll visit the scientist ojo-san."

"What's that, Kaito?" Aoko asked suddenly.

"Nothing," Kaito replied gloomily, unaware of how he was affecting his classmates and teachers.

They were nervous and some would admit—scared. He, the king of all pranks, staying still... He, the happy cheerful magician, was in a gloomy mood. Something was coming but no one dared to do anything and decided to enjoy the peace while it lasted.

**~.~.~.~**

Finally depressed Kaito became the "usual" playful, cheery, lovable (although Hakuba and Aoko might say otherwise) self.

His prankster-self kicked into action in struggle to keep off the depression from shadowing him again. It was time to have a "small" prank of the month.

"**Kudo-kun, Kuroba-kun is—"**

"Hinami," Shinichi hissed under his breath, "I think I could handle his pranks myself without you telling me."

"Oh, SURE, you can handle it..." Shinichi could FEEL the girl smirking at him. Then she became silent.

In response, Shinichi tensed for any sign of movements that can lead to the magician's pranks.

Then as if on cue, suddenly paintballs were aiming at the class. The students shrieked and screamed while the teacher quickly hid under her desk for cover; however Shinichi only ducked the paintballs calmly. Oh, and he dared to yawn at it also.

However to his amusement, it turned out that the paintball had something else beside the paint itself. As if to prove a point, one of the balls hit one Brit detective square on the back.

"Ack!" Hakuba let out a groan as he rubbed his sore back and his now red painted shirt. Students who saw this immediately stopped screaming and instead ducked under the desk for cover. THEN continued to scream. Hakuba glared at the red rubber ball covered in paint with a scowl while the ball bounced happily and innocently around the class along with other balls.

Aoko let out a protective growl and suddenly a mop appeared by her side and she started blocking the ball with it, covering for Hakuba as he got up to his feet and was able to take care of himself. It was like a war zone, if you asked the by-standers.

Is that all? Well, although some paintballs are size of a soccer ball I guess I worried for nothing... Shinichi sweat-dropped.

That's when he saw the magician grinning evilly at him. Shinichi froze. What is going on...?

_**WHIRR...**_

"What..." Shinichi looked up toward the sound in alert then his eyes widened. "He DIDN'T...!"

Smoke erupted from nowhere and with a flash, a bang, and a yell from a certain unlucky not-girl, the flying paintballs seem to die down. The room became still as the smoke died down...

Shinichi slowly opened his eyes and only to find his classmates staring at him. He shivered internally. He started to look down on himself...

He was dressed in all white...like Kid. His shoulder felt some weight and when he looked there was a cape. He unconsciously grabbed it and held it close. The familiar scent lingered on the cloth. There was the magician's usual scent: soap, shampoo...and some he would sometimes catch during the heist: fragrance of roses and a sharp minty smell that can only be described as...magic. Shinichi wanted to laugh at himself. He knew that was impossible. But it surely felt like it. It took all his might not to smile as he realized that the cape is actually used by Kid. He wanted to frown when he was fussing over an internationally famous thief and that he sounded so much like Sonoko. And that's when he noticed that he was holding an "I Heart Kid" sign and dressed up as a girl version of the thief with a hat and everything! Hakuba's eyebrows rose at the thief but said nothing.

Then he realized suddenly that he was wearing sleeveless shirt as he felt a breeze on his arm. How he got dressed-though he was slightly curious-he didn't really want to know. But the only thing that mattered now was hiding his bandaged arm from everyone. He carefully hid his arm behind the cape and glared at the magician. Grinning in triumph, Kaito did not notice his wound but a certain blonde detective did. Hakuba's eyes narrowed, this time, at the girl dressed as female Kid.

"You like the outfit I made for you, Hina-chan?" Kaito teased.

"Like it?" Shinichi repeated as he smirked dangerously. Kaito shivered but showed nothing on the outside but his easy-going smile. Shinichi slowly walked around the classroom in caution, just in case the magician tries to do anything else when his attention fell to a soccer ball sized "paintball". He quickly pretended to ignore it and continued to walk toward the ball. Kaito was still grinning in confidence. Although Shinichi noticed that it faltered for a half a second. Class looked at the prankster and then at the new girl...

And the silence was broken as Shinichi suddenly kicked the ball aimed directly at Kaito and immediately ran to the other ball that is big enough to be kicked but stopped when the ball he had just kicked hit his almost-look-a-like right in the face. Shinichi did not expect that at all. He thought Kaito would dodge it so he was prepared to run over to the other ball laying innocently on the floor just a couple of inches beside him, waiting to be kicked. He guessed that although the power and the speed of the ball have considerably lessened compared to the ones in his actual form, his body was smaller and lighter making his movements swift and faster that even Kid didn't expect it... Though he very much doubted it.

Kaito scowled as he rubbed his face in pain. He could've dodged that ball! Although her speed was incredible, he had seen faster balls kicked by Tantei-kun. And also he would've dodged it if it weren't for that stupid feeling of déjà vu again. He has been getting these flashes of images lately with Hinami. Of Tantei-kun.

But it's impossible right?

**~.~.~.~.~**

Shinichi managed to get her uniform back from Kaito and he just finished changing into it. He pulled down the skirt as low as he can manage but it was still above his knees.

This is insane! In his school, normal skirt of the uniform reached the knees. The girls just shortened it. But this school, it was already made short! He spoke light curses at whoever designed the uniform and went out of the girl's restroom. He was still uneasy going to the girl's restroom but the stalls sure helped. But he shook that thought away. He shrugged on his jacket when he bumped into the blonde detective.

"Ah, gomenasai. Hakuba-san..."

But instead of replying, the detective grabbed the girl by the arm. Shinichi's eyes widened and bit his tongue to hold back a yelp and a flinch.

Did he notice? Damn, it hurts...

"Let go!" Shinichi said coldly, and freed himself from the grip.

"Yaksokura-san," Hakuba began with serious eyes, "It's no use lying. I am a detective after all. I have a good feel and a good eye to find evidence for my hunch."

Shinichi internally winced. He knew that. He WAS a detective too...

Shinichi simply smirked and asked, "And what is your HUNCH telling you, Hakuba-san?"

"That you are injured and that you are trying to hide that. And it looks like a serious wound too."

"I just burned myself while cooking. I think that practically happens to everybody. Not everybody's perfect like YOU, Hakuba-san," Shinichi sneered.

Hakuba twitched. In the back of his mind, he wondered why he wasn't acting like the gentleman that he knew he was. But it didn't matter. It was no use when someone he knew was hurt. He grabbed for the arm again, Shinichi instantly dodged it but the half-Brit had the advantage of having longer limbs.

Holding her left arm out, Hakuba pulled the sleeve of the jacket, revealing the clumsily bandaged arm. Hakuba frowned and pulled Shinichi to the nurse's room.

"Ha-Hakuba-san, the nurse's room is unnecessary. Really—" But he was pulled into the room.

"The nurse must've gone out for a lunch break. Well, no matter." Hakuba made Shinichi sit down as he went to fetch some new cloth of bandages. In a few seconds, Shinichi's badly burned wound were cleaned and wrapped neatly.

"You sure did SOME cooking," Hakuba remarked with a hint of sarcasm.

"Why do you even care," Shinichi spat out coldly, more than he had anticipated.

"Because you are stuck with me as long as you are friends with Aoko or Kuroba. I'll figure you out someday, you know."

"Because you are a detective right?" Shinichi asked with a hint of irony in his eyes.

"Exactly." And they both shared a smile.

Suddenly the door slammed open. "Oi, oi, don't tell me you are cheating on Aoko, Hakuba!"

Shinichi jumped at the voice. "K-Kuroba-kun?" He was startled but he saw a flash of...something in the magician's eyes. Jealousy? No, it's not possible. But Shinichi blushed at the thought.

"Kuroba, don't be stupid," Hakuba scowled as he stood up. "When did you get here?"

"Just now. So why is Hina-chan in the nurse's room? Is she hurt?" Kaito asked in curiosity and a small worry.

Shinichi immediately hid his injured arm and glanced at the blond detective with pleading eyes. Hakuba frowned but sighed and Shinichi knew he had won.

"Yaksokura-san was here by accident. She is new at school you know," Hakuba lied. Shinichi was pretty impressed by it. He always thought the Brit has almost never lied. He guessed that being in a same class with Kaito A.K.A Kaitou Kid can rub off on people.

"And you are just sitting in the room, WHY?" Kaito asked in suspicion.

Shinichi tugged on the jacket again and using his swift hands he snuck out a band-aid that was inside the supply bag-which was conveniently just behind him.

"Kuroba-kun, I'm fine. I realized I got a paper cut and Hakuba-san helped me find some band-aid." He stuck a finger with the snuck-out-band-aid. "Then we started talking about the cases he solved. It's pretty interesting."

Kaito's doubt started to shake. Is she lying? Or is she not? How could he not tell?

Hakuba gave her a piercing glare. He knew the band-aid wasn't there before...but when?

"So are we done here?" Shinichi asked with an innocent smile. Then he walked out of the infirmary room leaving the English detective and the magician alone.

"Kuroba, are you getting the feeling that something is not right with Yaksokura-san?" The blond asked the part-time thief. Kaito only frowned. He replied with a simple "Hmm" before walking out himself.

He thought back to the time he first met Hinami. She was with Aoko who she coincidently met at the train station. There was a sniper...and she said...CROWS. He was sure of it.

Did she know? But then again there was a chance that she meant something else other than what he thought. Weird first meeting, suddenly moving to Ekoda... He knew something was up. But he was yet to tell if it was good or bad. However he didn't get the impression that Hinami is a bad person. And today, he knew for sure that there is something going on and that he didn't like it. Why doesn't Hinami talking about herself often? Maybe she's just like that...but the feeling, the feeling in his guts that has saved him enough times, kept telling him that she looks familiar and that...he shouldn't get close to her.

His feelings...it was so confusing, damn it!

* * *

><p><strong>Kai-chan is growing up! TvT <strong>

**ANYWAY! next chapter is the chapter you all have been waiting for! (well at least I have!) The heist day! **

**Please R&R!**


End file.
